A Whole New Ball Game
by TIQ
Summary: *AU* Katy & Kathy decided to move to Domino City to meet up with Chi Mo and Kanika who had written to them last month. All their lives will never be the same again when they also meet up the YGO cast. In love it's A Whole New Ball Game *rated for language
1. Getting away from it all

Disclaimers: - I don't own YGO, I only own my MPM and Kathy owns herself.

Ps: - this has nothing to do with my diaries.

----------------------------------

" awwwww Katy! We've been driving for AGES!! Are we there yet!? I heard My Yami Kathy whine like a strangled cat.

"Kathy just SHUT UP!! I hate to move too but c'mon I HAD to leave! Besides, I'm expected to meet my friends I've been writing to for awhile now, I hear that they've really well for themselves out here" I admit, I just had move away from the UK, I didn't belong there with it's cold weather and the people's faces had seen better days, I wanted to get away from it all. Ok, my names Katy and I'm 17 years old, I met my Yami when I went to an antique shop in London a few years ago. She was sealed in a Millennium Pocket Mirror (MPM) that I brought for £15 (the guy didn't know what it was REALLY worth) and to this day, I've had nothing but trouble. She's not evil! Just erm…well…. Blunt and brazen.

" HELLO? EARTH TO SHRIMP!" she waved her pale hand in front of my Romany face. The car started to swerve quickly from side to side and I heard a few drivers call out names, which were too vulgar for my cotton like ears. I stopped the car by a near drive-in café.

"Let's just get something to eat huh?" I had been driving for a good 4 hours so I was getting a bit cranky and Kathy's impatient behaviour was making it worse. She charged through the café like a bull in a china shop even though she was careful not to get her low cut blue summer dress that splayed out casually dirty. I on the other hand; was fond of my faithful flared jeans and my red top, which showed my shoulders off pretty well. I sat near the clear window before I looked at the new surroundings. It was more or less crossed between the coffee republic and a high-class pub. The air was cold and the ceramic black floors weren't doing well for the heat either. I waited for Kathy to pay & collect our dinners at the counter. 

"Hey, what you doing? I got your chicken mayo sandwich! Aw man! It beginning to rain again! I'm glad we brought a car with a top otherwise we would have been drenched like drowned rats!" she sat down in the chair and munched on her ham sandwich with honey & mustard dressing.

"I hope that apartment we bought in Domino city is everything we wanted…y'know, the real deal?" Kathy asked as she downed her black coffee.

"Oh don't worry Kath," I looked at the property clipping with a grin on my face. " It's right next to that game store that's been open for a while now…what type of store is it again?"

" It's a Duel Monster card store" Kathy rolled her eyes me. I hate it when she does that!!

"Anyways, according to this clipping, it's a modern state-of –the –art apartment, has 3 rooms, 2 elegant bathrooms, both with a bath and shower, a Kitchen which make a celeb's look like last years scrap heap and the place has technology to boot! I've paid for the furniture and all so all we have to do is move our belongings in"

"Since when were you able to pay for all this?" Kathy cocked an eyebrow at me. I don't think she believes me.

" Since my MEGA Rich (ok wealthy) uncle gave me a raise in my pocket money as well as a few belongings of his which I think is a bit odd but hey, never mind at least it's all paid for" I reassured her.

We had to make a run for the car as it was thundering and hammering down with rain and our shoes (well my black low heeled and her blue stilettos shoes) were going to be soaking wet soon. We slammed the door and drove 20 more miles before reaching our destination. Believe me, as I was driving through I was amazed to see a city so big in all my life. The sun was shining again and Kathy took a look around our apartment. She nodded a few times approvingly, but then she saw her room and squealed in delight before dragging her vogue suitcase and slamming the French door.

I on the other hand, decided to try out my new marine bathroom. It was ok for Kathy because her bathroom was in her bedroom along with the fact that she had a four-posted lilac bed (along with everything else that was either lilac or ivory coloured) mine was the same only in reds and cream colours.

_A few hours later…_

"Katy?!" I heard her holler out from her room.

"What?" I came in with a cotton bathrobe wrapped around me and my longish damp hair held into a ponytail. 

"I hope you're gonna wear something better than jeans…" she looked at me with annoyance 

I snapped back " well WHAT do you WANT me to wear then?" She panned me. She had habit of doing that to me now and again and boy it hurts like HELL!!

" I would like you wear your pink dress that shows your shoulders please. Oh and for shoes, I'd like you to wear the cream ones, the ones that aren't high but not ground level" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why on earth? We're only meeting Chi Mo and Kanika," I protested back.

"SO? In Domino City, you'll never know when we're out with them, we might see some fit blokes!" she pouted at me evilly as she brushed down her dark green dress and started to put on her mascara & lip gloss. That was only thing we had in common, we didn't like to use make up very much.

I got changed into clothes she told to me wear. I looked really nice with my hair half up and my looped earrings in. there was a knock at the door. I answered it as Kathy was sorting out her really long hair (she's been trying to grow it to how it was AGES ago)

"H-hi, I'm you're n-next d-d-door n-neighbour" this little guy said as he handed me some baked cookies. I kind of felt sorry for him because there I stood in my best outfit. He must feel really intimidated with my presence. I had to say something fast before he faints!

"Hi, I'm Katy, thank you for the cookies, why don't you come in?" I said in a friendly manner. Kathy ran into the living room, wondering what the commotion was.

"Who's he Hikari?" once again, her bluntness gets me into the most unusual situations.

"Erm, this is…this is…." I stumbled.

"I'm Yugi" he beamed. Awwwwwww how kaiwii!! If he was a plushie, I'd huggle him to death!

"Name's Sanura but people call me Kathy" I thought she was going to shake his hand off!!! Poor Little thing!

" Are you…a Yami?" he cocked an eyebrow. Nice going Kathy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she retorted sweetly. 

" Cool!, I have one too, hw was a pharaoh"

" NO WAY!!! Oh man! I was his beautician! I thought was I sealed away to get away from it all….."

"Kathy!!" I exclaimed, time was wasting and we had to meet Chi Mo and Kanika in 10 minutes at Domino Park. They were going to show us around.

After a few pleas and welcoming, Kathy and me left the apartment with Yugi saying that he'll meet us up later with his lot there. He just needed to ring a few people to join him. He's a nice person really when you got talking to him although he was engrossed in Kathy's history in Egypt.

"Where are Chi Mo and Kanika? I asked Kathy as we sat down on a wooden bench. The sun was pitching down on us and I was looking at this immense city that looked like a jewel in the midday sun. I kept thinking that there were never busy cities back home; maybe London but this, this had life. The air was clean here; loads of people were bustling around and lot of consumer goods and transport had the label 'Kiba corp.' must be a big company here although, I've never heard of it.

Kathy got up excitedly.

"Chi Mo! Kanika! Hey!! They walked up wearing nice summery outfits Chi Mo was wearing a dungaree dress with a spaghetti top whilst Kanika went for Indian ink blue culottes and a marine tank top, although Kanika was complaining that she wanted to wear her trench coat. They waved as they were coming towards us.

"Hey guys, I see you managed to get here ok, did you have any problems driving here?" Chi Mo asked me as she flicked her light brown hair back.

"Nah, it was raining earlier on but we managed to get to our apartment. I'm glad I'm out of England though, it was…."

"Boring? Yeah, we know what you mean…" Kanika agreed as she checking for knots in her lengthy black hair before suggesting that we'd get a bus and check out this mall that just opened yesterday.

" I didn't think you were the type to do malls Kanika" Kathy grinned stupidly and made a beeline for the bus stop.

"Is she ok?" Kanika's face scrunched up slightly before laughing out loud. I was just as dumbfounded as she was.

"Must be the black coffee she had earlier…. must of kicked in by now" I said as we walked up to bus to get our tickets.

"So, where are you living now?" Chi Mo asked me as we all sat down in the back seats of the Double Decker bus.

"Err, near that card game shop, the one that does Duel monster cards?" I replied. I thought I was going to be trampled on by Kanika as she grabbed me and squealed right into my eardrum.

"NO WAY!!!!! Y-Your next to Yami and his Hikari Yugi!!! YOU LUCKY COW!!!!" she yelled. Making everyone turn around and stare at us. Chi Mo didn't know where to put her face.

"Kanika, PLEASE calm down!!" Chi Mo hissed quietly at her. Kanika sat down again with stars in her eyes.

"I take it she has a thing for him…" Kathy anticipated.

" It's more of a obsession than a crush" Chi Mo said fed up. I tried not to tell her that Yugi came round with the cookies and wanted to introduce the rest of his friends to us. But Kathy did this before me. Chi Mo fainted whilst Kanika did 42 back flips up and down the bus before it stopped, making her crash into the driver. Kathy and me had to quickly drag them out side prior to the fact that we were banned from using that bus ever again.

"Here we are!!! Domino MALL!! Chi mo announced and took us inside. As we walking in we suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked

"It's…. It's…. them!" Chi Mo stammered. 

----------------------------------------

A/N 

KT: Who? Who was it? If you wanna find out then you'll have to wait till next chapter R+R plz

KH: also, we would like 3 people to join BUT it must be either YOU or YOUR YAMI it CAN'T be BOTH k?

Both: BYE!!! ^_______________________________^  


	2. Seeing friends of old and new

Disclaimers:- We no own YGO….we wish we did but we don't *sniffles*

A/N – thank you so much for your reviews. I kinda forgot to mention to those who want to join, could it be poss if I could have bios plz? Cheers very much.

Katy and Kathy.

--------------------------------

There they were, Yugi had brought his band of merry men (actually it was just his friends) along with him and were near the arcade area. Kanika hid behind some large pot plants. 

"What's got into her?" I asked chi Mo with a bemused expression upon my face.

"Oh you see that guy that looks a lot like Yugi?" she him pointed out amongst the crowd.

"Yeah? Oh no, it that?" Kathy clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

" Yep! That's who Kanika fancies" she smiled smugly.

I can most defiantly see the strong resemblance between the two. He looked a lot like Yugi only he had that aura that shouted out 'LOOK AT ME I HAVE CONFIDENCE' or maybe it was just me. Kathy blended in with the white walls.

I called out to Yugi in which he waved at us to come over and join them. I couldn't help but notice Chi Mo staring at the tall blonde headed bloke, who was playing whack-a-mole & she was staring at him rather erm, how could I put it…. affectionately? I dragged Kathy with me although she had secured her hands onto the door panel of  New Look. Chi Mo and Kanika on the other hand, found it quite easy except every few steps the pair would fall over with the fact of being weak in the knees. I couldn't help but laugh at the three.

" There's Kathy who refuses to see this 'Pharaoh', you looking at golden boy over there and Kanika who has suddenly gone into gardening!" I chuckled at them lightly. The group where watching these girls on the dance machine in which one had purple hair with a ribbon in it and a brunette with a shirt saying 'N.Y.C or bust' on the back of her white t-shirt. I finally managed to walk up to them with Kathy, Chi Mo and Kanika next to me in a line.

" Hey Katy!" Yugi greeted me enthusiastically. " I see you brought Kanika and Chi Mo with you" he smiled brightly. The blond haired boy noticed Chi Mo and dashed behind one of the slot machines, occasionally trying to steal a quick glance to gawp at her, as if he was thanking his lucky stars that she was there. Maybe it was just me again. All the others were just saying hello or waved. But then, Yami (I gathered that was his name because of the bus conversation) noticed Kathy and laughed mockingly.

"Sanura? Is… is that you?" he stepped closer to her and looked at her face even more carefully before laughing again. " IT IS!!!! HAHAHAA! Still desperately trying to grow that hair of yours?"

"Shut up Pharaoh," she growled, " at least I know how to properly dye my hair," Kathy jeered, making him go sour.

" Did I just miss something here?" the chestnut haired boy who was called Tristan; asked whilst scratching the side of his head. He was just as confused as Chi Mo and Yugi were.

" Well, um, Kathy was his beautician see, and erm you could also say that they weren't the best of friends back then" I explained a little bit to them. 

"So the almighty Pharaoh had to have a beautician eh? Looks like she's done a crap job at it, he's still ugly" we heard someone say sarcastically behind the 2p machines.

"Back off Tomb robber!" Yami shouted at the Teenager who was playing a Tomb Raider game. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"I'm Téa and this is Miho, Don't mind Yami & Bakura; they're always insulting each other" the brunette shook our hands however; sneered at Chi Mo & Kanika who was just as bad with their own type of insult – the V-sign.

" Err…hi?" Kathy said as the four were having a staring contest.

" Are they always like this Yugi?" I quizzed.

Now it was the white headed boy to answer. " Yes, since Chi Mo accidentally ripped Miho's prom dress last year. I'm Ryou by the way" he smiled shyly and put his hand behind his head.

"ahhhhh…..I see…" I laughed nervously. Since when do I blush? Kanika came to a decision that it was time to show me & Kathy the shops to get our new school uniforms. We waved goodbye to them (me and Chi Mo were reluctant to leave) since we had to see Renoun (another friend of ours) there, as she was to help us fit in the best way possible.

We got to the end of Domino Street when we just collapsed with relief. Chi Mo couldn't help but giggle, which caused a chain reaction between the four of us.

" I can't believe you guys…" I chuckled.

" I couldn't help it, I just wanted to ram my fist into that fucked up face of hers" Kanika smirked before helping us up.

"Who was the Blond boy who kept ducking behind those dam machines?" Kathy asked Chi Mo. 

Chi Mo began to blush furiously. 

"Why that's Joey Wheeler, he's in all of my classes" she lowered her head as to hide the fact her ears were burning the same colour as her face.

" Oh I get it now…" Kathy played around. " You have a C-R-U-S-H oh him right? Am I right?" she tried to do her victory dance but stepped awkwardly and began to fall over – only to be caught by Bakura who had a annoyed look on his face and dropped her on purpose as he walked off.

"JERK!!" she shouted out but it was no use, he was gone. Kanika sniggered.

" Did I detect a hint of rouge just a second ago Sanura?" Meaning that Kathy was going red in the face for other reasons other than anger.

" W-wha? NO! I don't! He d-dropped me for crying out loud!" she protested.

" Yeah…and my name's Benny Bullshit – which it isn't for your information Sanura" Kanika joked. Kanika only called Kathy that when she wanted to embarrass her- which usually did the trick nine out of ten times. 

Chi Mo and I couldn't help but laugh. I just suddenly realised something…wasn't he also blushing when he caught her? Nah, it must be my mind playing tricks on me again.

" LOOK AT THE TIME!!" Chi Mo exclaimed "we've gotta meet Renoun as it's quarter to three! And we made a dash towards the city centre.

----------------

A/N

KT: COOL! I actually got chapter 2 up! *nances around *

KH: ¬_¬ I don't have a crush on Bakura

KT: Pshaw! Liar, Liar panties on fire!!

KH: ugh, I give up….R+R Plz ^___^


	3. The City Center

Disclamier:- don't own YGO, - Nuff said.

A/N:-  I really do apologise for the whole misunderstanding, if you read my message in the review, that should hopefully clear things up so sorry about that. If I don't get Bio's or decide not to join after all (You'll have to either e-mail or review for that part) I'll just take you off and give someone else a chance. There's 2 places left (so Renoun, Faye, you know the drill ^_^) I don't want to sound a grouch but I have no choice as an Author. Thanks again!

The Ice Queen

-------------------------------

The City Centre was MASSIVE! The white washed buildings looked better than the cliffs of Dover, their glass windows had that sparkle which you could only get from experts window cleaners. On the grounds there was this huge marble water fountain with a few people sitting on its edges and children throwing pennies into the fountain to make their wishes. The sky shone a cobalt blue now and not a cloud in the sky. There were proper markets stalls that were hygienic beyond hospital standards back in England. I couldn't be more at home here, than I would ever be anywhere else. Kanika and Chi Mo spotted someone in the crowd.

"JASMINE!" Chi Mo called out. The petite brunette girl who was wearing a strappy ashen top and a midnight blue skirt turned around. Immediately, she walked over to us. 

"Hey you four, I got Chi Mio's e-mail that you two were moving here…. have you got your uniforms yet?" she asked us.

"Well we were waiting for Renoun but she hasn't appeared yet." Kathy said rather annoyed.

"Oh don't mind Kathy, she's just angry that a certain someone dropped her like a sack of rocks" I told Jasmine about this morning and what happened at the arcade. The results were very much the same as Chi Mo & Kanika's, only she didn't crash into anyone. 

" YOU SPOKE TO YUGI!!?" she suddenly grabbed me and shook me about like a rag doll  and started to ramble on how it's taking her months to even say hello to him. For a small girl she can half pack some strength! Chi Mo and Kathy were on the floor, literally holding their sides with laughter. Kanika had to dash for the public loo. After half an hour of being shaken about, we went to the uniform store next to Virgins Mega store down the high street opposite Domino Café.

I was looking at some of the jackets when I heard a clash of egos outside the shop, I couldn't believe who it was. It was only Yami and Bakura arguing about who cheated at racing! Kathy ran outside and had a right go at Bakura for dropping her on the concrete floor a few hours ago. Yami started to laugh his head off until it came to his turn to be scorned at.

Kanika pointed out at Bakura, was he looking at Kathy's butt?! It would seem so because he's blushing! Oh my god! Yami's spotted what he's doing! I went to go out there and grab Kathy but as luck would have it, she came inside the store. Not in a happy mood at all

"Who does he think he is!? He maybe pharaoh, but this is the 21st century! And I believe he has noooooo rule over me or anyone else as a matter of fact!." 

She huffed as she paid for her uniform. I started to laugh, not of what she said, but more or less what Bakura did. I noticed him at the window, drawing his finger across his neck as if to threaten to kill me if I told her what he did. I just shook my head and laughed.

"What are you laughing for?" Jasmine asked with that look of 'you're scaring me' expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh nothing, only what I heard Kathy say ages ago" I lied. Kanika cocked an eyebrow at me. Then she looked at Bakura who did the same thing as he did with me. She mouthed 'Feck off' at him and he walked off sulking with Yami who was now in stitches at the whole scene. After we paid for our uniforms we went to the café and ordered two teas, Americarno, Black coffee and Hot Chocolate. We sat outside next to the potted palm that was in the corner of the café gardens. 

I noticed that the café looked a lot like one of those summer coffee houses you see in Miami or in the movies being made out of oak and glass, it was huge and safe, just seemed different compared to it's stony neighbours.

"So what brought you guys here to Domino? Jasmine asked as the drinks came to our summer table.

" I just wanted to get away from England…. for good" I sighed smiling.

"I can't blame you really Katy, the whole place is a dump," she agreed as she sipped on the hot chocolate.

Chi Mo interjected. " Did you see the way Miho glared at Katy when Ryou spoke to you?" and half pointed at me.

"Yeah!" Kathy sniggered. "Miho HATED it!!"

" I can't see what the fuss it about, he was simply telling me about Yami & Bakura" I said to them modestly. Kanika nearly choked on her tea.

"Oh! And you were SO enjoying his company, BE TRUTHFUL Katy!" I looked at her in the corner of my eye as I swallowed a bit of my Americarno. I think she saw me slip a smile.

"HA! I knew it!" Kanika shouted, making everyone stare at us. She has a habit of doing that. I told her in the most serious face I could produce that I didn't enjoy his company. What a crap liar I am. Jasmine nearly sprayed her drink whilst Chi Mo chortled and Kathy well; she was on the floor laughing her shoes off.

I stammered. " B-But what about Chi Mo? AND Kanika?! Kanika was flirting with Yami like something possessed and Chi Mo went the same coloured as my bedroom curtains!

We all laughed at each other, we even laughed at Jasmine's antics, which evolved pretending faint in front of Yugi – which led to this guy called Weevil catching her instead. I dashed to the loo whilst we laughed at a very red Jasmine.

After a while, we looked around the city, Jasmine, Kanika and Chi Mo were showing us where to get our school stuff, top make-out spots, clubs and then finally the docks. We were sitting on the edge of the peer, admiring the moonlight and the stars that shone like crystallised jewels. Kathy was in a dream of her own whilst the other sighed with admiration at the sky.

I turned to face them with my feet still dangling over the edge.

" I wonder…" I started 

"That's a first" Chi Mo chipped in with a grin

"Hey!" I laughed, "As I was saying, I wonder what tomorrow would be like, now that the Summer Holidays are over?"

 "Maybe it's be the same, only we'd be stuck inside the class room," Jasmine moaned.

"Yeah…oh, I got a text message from Renoun, she said she's be in to greet us at school tomorrow." Chi Mo said. We all cheered.

" Here's to Domino city," Kathy announced, pretending to hold a wine glass

"And to the future" Kanika chimed in with her 'glass' we all pretended to clink our glasses before watching the silvery sea for that little bit longer.    

------------------------

A/N 

KT: awwwwwww that was relaxing

KH: yep! R+R plz


	4. School can be such a drag

Disclaimer:- I don't own YGO or Sergey Granitsa's poem

---------------------------------------

We met Chi Mo, Kanika and Jasmine outside Yugi's card game shop the next day, all in our uniforms; I must admit, the pink jackets and the blue skirts sure did suit us, but Kathy thought that the yellow bow made her look more like a present than a student. Then a girl with deep purple hair and green eyes in the same uniform ran up to us.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was helping my mum shopping for food – again" she sighed in disbelief. Kathy gathered that this was Renoun.

"Oh don't worry, we still need help with our classes and stuff" she beamed and shook her hand then it was my turn to greet her.

"Chi Mo?" Jasmine asked.

"Hmm?" Chi Mo lifted her head from the new school booklet that her mum gave her last night.

"What time is it?" Jasmine asked as Kanika went to look at her dragon watch. Kanika gasped.

"OH SHIT!!! It's half eight!!! We're SO dead!!!"  She panicked. In fact we all did and made a run for it and didn't stop until we actually got the classroom. An old lady wearing a long tartan skirt and a frilly white blouse was sitting at her heavy oak desk, looking at the pieces of paper and occasionally looking outing out towards the class which was compact. She looked up through her semi-Luna glasses as Jasmine, Kanika, Chi mo and Renoun quickly sat down at their places. Then she looked at Kathy and me. We just froze on the spot as she rummaged through her desk draws before drawing out two beige files with our names on it. Kathy smirked uneasily at me. 

"Ah, Kathy…. I see you've only been to only one school in your life time whilst Katy has been to seven, why is that miss…?" the teacher tried to find out our last names. Kathy was quick to this.

"I never moved around as much as Katy did Miss, I never went to either Nursery or primary because I had a home tutor and please, just call us by our first names" she had that smug look on her face. Renoun tried not to laugh. The teacher however; wasn't accustomed to Kathy's behaviour.

"I see people like you every day Kathy and I must say…THEY ALL END UP THE SAME WAY! NOW SIT!!" she barked, making my leap four foot in the air with fright. Kathy just picked a seat behind Tristan, folding her arms and glaring evilly at the teacher. Now it was my turn. I gulped as she flicked through my records; looking at me now and again to see if I had moved.

" That's odd, I can't find a single thing wrong in your files… are you sure this yours Katy?" she asked me, with her wrinkled mouth pursed and her eyes narrowed down at the finer printings on the paper. Whilst she was re-reading, I looked around the classroom. In the near corner next to the window, was a bookcase of English literature of all cultures from Shakespeare, to South African poetry. The student desks were in rows of eight and pictures maps of the world were dotted around the place. Also, there were a few windows that looked out onto the playground next to the huge building, which the girls come out holding tennis rackets. I thought I could see DMG over there looking really depressed. I knew she went here but I didn't really know if that was really her playing tennis with another girl. I heard my teacher call out my name.

"Well er, Katy, you can sit behind Mr Kiba there next to the window and I'm Mrs Cadum " she said, annoyed to find my report clean as a whistle. I sat down behind the chestnut haired boy with the laptop and put my head on my hands, listening to her drone on about how English Literature had shaped the world, now and again she's slam a book or two to wake a few sleepy heads – Joey, Tristan and Kathy. Bakura was too busy plotting some sort of payback on Yami until he heard Kathy answer the teacher. Then Kathy was on the attack from paper balls being thrown at her without the teacher noticing. I saw Ryou write something down and passing it onto everyone until Miss saw what was happening and took the note from Renoun. When she asked who started the note passing; they all pointed to Ryou whose cheeks was blushing a crimson colour. She made him get up and said that his note was a 'ridiculous and ludicrous way for getting a girl's attention' Bakura made snide remark about Miss Cadam and got him self sent out for disruptive behaviour.

Poor Ryou, I had to watch him squirm as he read out the note.

**_" My Love, _**

**_Give me the colour to paint the night _**

**_And I'll show you a dream"_**

Miho went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek; this made Yugi and Joey gag slightly. However; I couldn't help but think it was meant for someone else because, Renoun was about to pass it onto Chi Mo when the note was confiscated and it went passed Miho so why did she do that? After we had 1st & 2nd lessons, it was break time. We all headed towards the beach tree, which was going to become our favourite spots for the rest of high school. We liked it because it was near some cheery blossoms in which the petals blew in our direction.

"How embarrassing!  Renoun said in a concern voice. I admit, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now.

"THAT my friend, was hilarious! I mean, sure it was mean and cruel…" Kathy began

"It wasn't cruelty, it was slaughter- teacher style!" Chi Mo interjected

"Amen to that, and now he has to hide from those bullies that are now beating him up even more now!" Kanika Said, slightly alarmed.

We heard a rustle from up above which made Renoun yelp in fright. Only to find our old friend DMG hanging upside down with her kitten ears twitching.

"Hey! I got your e-mail Katy…. Glad you can make it" she purred.

" Err, DMG, can you get down here? Our necks hurt from looking up at you." I said, rubbing my neck. She clambered and sat down next to us, munching on her tuna sandwich. She started to grin ear-to-ear before giggling to herself.

"What's up? Got a secret you wanna tell us? Jasmine eagerly wanted to hear the goss as it was an area that DMG specialised in. we gathered around the demon necko as she began to tell us.

"Someone here, has an admirer…." She gleamed.

"Who?! What?! Where?! How?! Why?" Chi Mo hyperventilated with excitement. But DMG just got up and walked away.

"If you want to find out, you guys come out with me Friday at the Venus park area, 8:30pm – not 1 minute later ok?" and scampered off.

We were just left there, speechless…. I wonder who it could be? We all wonder who it could have been, I mean, anyone could have an admirer right? The bell rang and we went back inside for the rest of our lessons.

-------------------------

A/N 

KH: OU!! Who is it?

KT: ***sighs*** well we'll have to find out next chapter ^_^;;

KH: THANX 4 UR REVIEWS 10 for 3 chappies!!! Not bad! Not bad at all

KT: YEAH!!! ^_________________________________^

KH: R+R PLZ


	5. we couldn't believe it

Disclaimers:- how the heck can I own YGO? I don't even own 2p!!

---------------------------------------------------

The school week was chaotic. First, Bakura did nothing but pick on Kathy and pull pranks on her, for example on Thursday when we went to get our PE kit from the locker to do some sports, me, Renoun, Chi Mo, DMG, Kanika and Jasmine open our lockers fine. Kathy on the other hand, was covered in eggs that were a week old and was up to her ears in manure. We saw him sniggering with Marik behind the sports hall doors and decided to chase the pair of them into next week until Mr Jovski came out of nowhere and threatened to give us DT. So we had to leave them alone…. for now, poor Kathy…. she had to spend the whole day at home in the hot tub. Jasmine, Kanika and I have been bombarded with homework whilst Chi Mo, Kathy and Renoun got off Scot-free, which I find that it's totally unfair! DMG's been hyperactive over that fact that we have our moment of truth tonight at the Venus Park.

The park was very gloomy. As we made our way there by bus, we could just manage to depict the outlines of the titanic trees with it's nocturnal inhabitants staring at us with their luminous eyes. Renoun had somehow grown a few dog-demon traits like Inyuasha who was on TV last night on 'Who wants to be a ultimate demon?' he never got far anyway. The moon shone a chalky white over the illuminated Park. As we walked to the centre of the park, we could see many lovers in dark, privet corners or 'hot-spots' we liked to name them and they were gazing into each other's eyes and all that 'mushy stuff' as Kanika calls it.

"Harooooooooohh!!" Renoun howled in fright. Nearly scaring us and people worldwide half to death.

" shhhhhhhhh!! You'll wake the undead!" I said, as I was myself beginning to feel the tension of this meeting.

"Since when did you have a tail?" Chi Mo asked her.   

"Since I was born as a dog demon" Renoun yapped and ran away for no reason at all. We had to follow her, as we couldn't afford to become lost at this time of night.

"I'm scared!!" Chi Mo whimpered as we were searching everywhere for Renoun

" You wimp" Kanika mocked, " the only thing that'll hurt you is the living"

"Exactly!!" Chi Mo exclaimed with her eyes wide with panic.

" Don't worry Chi Mo…..as long a we stick together, we won't get harmed" Jasmine reasoned.

"At this rate, we'll be meeting a psychopath any minute" Kathy said in a sarcastic, monotone manner. As she said that, a figure jumped out on us, making us scream and scramble for the nearest object. Kanika hid behind a boulder, I hid behind a tree, Jasmine jumped into the pond, Chi Mo flew into a bush whilst Kathy dived into an empty bin. Then we heard that same laugh again back at school…..Bakura.

" I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!" Kathy hollered out and chased him all over the park, hitting him with the frying pan every few meters. Kathy was fast, but he was much faster.

" HA!! YOU COULDN'T CATCH A DEAD CAMEL!!" he retorted. The rest of us just laughed. Renoun came back with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" Jasmine asked worriedly. DMG appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"She saw the person's admirer" DMG smirked. For someone who e-mailed us frequently, she was a mystery. Bakura and Kathy stopped arguing. 

" Where?" Kathy requested. Renoun pointed towards the Park's exit and onto the city streets. We hurried out towards the new mall, following Renoun who was two meters in front. The now empty mall was mainly made out of glass and iron, the interior was full of shops and the floors were ceramic blue tiles. If we were to look up, we would see hundreds and hundreds of shop floors upon balconies that ascended upwards for a few miles the only way to reach the shops where by iron lifts. We stopped when we got to the 23rd floor at intercontinental flower shop and hid behind one of the support pillars. Our heads peered out like totem poles and we tried to see, let alone hear what the conversation was.

"Do you think she'll like it?" a serious male voice came from the shop.

"I'm sure she will sir, you said yourself that she likes exotic flowers" other replied gingerly.

" hmmm I don't know…." 

"What's going on?" I whispered to the others as I was at the bottom of the pile. The others were too engrossed into the conversation to answer.

"What does she look like sir?" the frail voice asked its customer.

" Well, she's dark skinned, quiet, responsible and of course a bit of scatter brain"

" See, haven't you talked to her yet?"

"Yes, once, I was getting my computer equipment and she said hi" 

"Did you reply?"

The serious voice snapped, " That's none of your business! I'll take the whole lot!"

"Very well sir" the feeble voice sighed. 

All of the sudden, we ducked behind the pillar as we heard light footsteps echoing across the floor. We stayed there until the sound disappeared and went into the shop.

It was filled with flowers and everything was of a natural brand for instance, the shop desk and walls were made out of varnished cheery wood and the green carpet was made from goat wool. Standing behind it was a very old man with beady eyes and saggy skin. He reminded me a lot of Pinocchio's 'father' in the Disney books my mother kept when I was a child.  DMG went up to him.

"Who was that person who served you?" she asked sweetly. The shopkeeper opened a dusty leather covered book and looked at its records through his thick glasses.

"ahh, here we are….Mr S. Kaiba, he ordered some flowers to a miss K." Hangon, that's Kathy's, Kanika and My first letter in our names Ack!! No!

DMG started to stamp her feet as we got outside.

" no No No NO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"What?" Jasmine asked with a bemused look on her face.

" THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" she started to bang her head against the wall.

" Ryou's not going to like this" Bakura retorted, only to be glared at by a very pissed off necko demon. Renoun started barking.

" We can only wait until tomorrow in IT ok?" Renoun pointed out. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, me and Kanika are off home now so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Chi Mo yawned and left with Kanika

"I'm going to hit the sack too" Jasmine said and walked home

"Me too" and Renoun left in a puff of blue smoke. Everyone left until it was just me and my Yami left. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You SO fancy Bakura" and I was chased and panned all the way home. 

-------------------------------------

A/N

Katy: Me loved that chappie! ^-^

Kathy: ok the admirer is Seto Kiba, but um. Who does he have it in for?

Katy: Beats me…O.o

Kathy: we'll just have to wait till the next chapter -_-;;

Katy: YEP!!!! *^-^*

Kathy: ¬.¬; R+R plz


	6. I Found Out 2 Things

Disclaimers: - I don't own YGO or Charlie Angels – Full Throttle SO LEAVE YOUR LAWYERS AT HOME!!!!!

Ps: This isn't a Yaoi [sp?] fic ok? Just to clear things up from last chapter.

-------------------------------

Friday, My nerves were wracking, as it was the day that Me, Kathy or Kanika received Kaiba's Flowers. DMG's been talking to a very heartbroken Ryou by the lockers- his is next to mine. I couldn't help but notice that he kept stealing quick glances at me and Kathy kept nudging me to go talk to him. Even Renoun was whimpering like a lost puppy for me to say something but why? Nothing hasn't happened to me yet.

Kanika, Chi mo and I had IT third lesson with Mr Ashrove and it very boring. I kept staring out of the window and watching the other class opposite us do their work. As usual, Bakura and Marik were throwing pen ink at Kathy and DMG whilst Duke and Tristan were fighting over Serenity. I laughed warmly; then I turned to face the hi-tech room with its computers surrounding the left side of the classroom and the blue walls were showing off the work of Miho, Anzu and many more. My mind seems to be wondering off today…. what's wrong with me? I suddenly jumped when I heard a knock at our door. In the other classroom, I saw DMG hissing at the silhouette who was outside my classroom.

"A Miss K Summers?" A man wearing a suave grey uniform asked. I stood up nervously.

"W-well, there's me Katy, and there's Kathy who's in the other room" I pointed gingerly to next door.

"Nope, it says here that this has to be delivered to Miss K Summers in IT12 at this time" He said as he was checking his clipboard. This can't be happening to me! Seto Kaiba sent them? To me!? NO! I saw him smirking out of the corner of my left eye.

"I see" I replied.

"Right, bring them in then" The man shouted down the green-carpeted corridors. Suddenly; I was being bombarded with flowers of all sorts, from Chrysanthemums, to the more exotic tropical flowers you find in the Amazon jungle. I looked at Chi Mo and Kanika worriedly; I was seriously hoping that these flowers were for Kanika and not me. To be honest, I'm not keen on the guy at all! 

"If you would just like to sign here please miss," The flower man asked. As I was signing, an urge to sneeze came over me. My eyes couldn't stop itching and I was breaking out in rashes.

"AHHH…..AHHHH….AHHCHOOOO!!!" I let out this almighty sneeze and for the love of life I couldn't stop. 

"Oh my Ra! She's allergic to FLOWERS!" I manage to hear Renoun yap out loud through my sneezing fit. I had to run out of the classroom before I ran out of breath from sneezing too frequently.

"Katy!" I heard a soft male voice shout out my name. My eyes were so puffy and watery that all I could see was a white blur.

"Ryou?" I asked, nearly losing my step due to lack of co-ordination.

"C'mon, we'd better get you to the nurse" He reassured me and grabbed my hand gently. I thought I died and went to heaven!

A few hours passed, Ryou had long gone back to his lessons and most of the swelling and rashes had gone away, my sneezing was still there but I was feeling much better now that the nurse gave me the medication. My friends came round to see if I was able to walk home all right. I nodded and we all walked towards Kathy's house and mine. I asked them what happened during the time I was gone. Kathy piped up – as usual.

"Well, when you rushed out, Ryou nearly fell over trying to catch you up…..HAHAHAHAAA!!! It's soooo obvious!"

"I agree," Chi mo reasoned "It seems really weird that over a span of two weeks that he's gone from being ok and accepting your friendship, to waking up in the morning worrying what to wear and using men's hairspray!" 

I cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"And how do you know that exactly?"

Jasmine answered casually. "Chi Mo has her resources" she glanced over to Yugi's group who were across the road laughing and making arrangements for tonight – If I knew what the arrangements were as it kept a secret from me.

Kanika Piped up as we got into the apartment" Now we have our clothes for tonight right? They nodded as I had a bemused look upon my face. 

"I nominate Kathy to do the make up!" Jasmine raised her voice

"And I Nominate DMG to do the arrangements!" Renoun yelled excitedly.

"What's going on?" I asked. Just then, I heard a knock at the door and went to answer to find Mai and Serenity was at the door. Everyone else scrambled to the hallway.

"Mai! Serenity! Glad you can make it! This way to the lounge" Kathy showed them to the sophisticated room. The light blue 3 piece and the puffed up couch matched perfectly with the cream fluffy carpet. Kathy switched on the huge digital TV in the wall and tuned it to the beauty channel. We all gathered around the glass coffee table, which sat between the TV and the couch. DMG and Mai made an announcement about what was happening tonight. Finally! I get to know what's going on.

"Ok, I got in touch with my people –Yugi and co to make plans for tonight. Now, those of you who know about the rest, I suggest that we make this night, the best and hope for the best" Mai organised. 

DMG carried on after Mai.

"Now we know that Marik is going ring me to confirm on where we're going; last time he rang me was 10 minutes into last lesson. He said that they just need to make sure that everything is going accordantly and a certain someone is going." She explained.         

I was ushered into my room with Kathy and Renoun following behind me. Why the secrecy? Renoun rummaged through my Louise XVI wardrobe and started to throw clothes out of it. 

"What are you doing??" I exclaimed, rushing out to her and trying to put my clothes back in but was shoved into my stunning dressing chair. I was left with only my undergarments because Kathy had sent them to the Shadow Realm – for a short time of course.

"YOU! SIT THERE! And DON'T you dare MOVE" Kathy hissed at me. I was so frightened that even my hair wasn't moving! Renoun pulled out an elegant pink silk dress with a small opening around the middle, which had no sleeves or straps. She grinned evilly and starting barking.   

"This will be perfect!" she gasps. I haven't worn that dress since I went to a Christmas party last year! Kathy was waxing my legs and armpits. It hurt like hell.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I screamed out in pain.

"Oh shut up! I'm nearly done with your armpits anyway, Renoun, pull the last strip on her legs and we'll leave her to use her bathroom" Kathy huffed.

As I got into the bathroom, I noticed that there was a note on the corner of the silvery Nouveau Mirror – it was from Kanika.

"Hi Katy, I hope the waxing didn't hurt. Now you have these products here for your hair, face and other bits and pieces. You MUST use ALL of them as directed. Or else I'll sent Kathy in there and she'll do it for you. Ciao! – 

**_Kanika_**"

Thanks, I really needed that. I looked at the products and shrugged, not bad. They made my hair soft and shiny, my skin clean, and the moisturisers – well, they were smooth and silky as my dress. As I came out with a towel wrapped round me, I saw that everyone else was changed and ready. Kathy was wearing her short Navy blue dress and had her hair up in a French plat with rose clips attached; Renoun had a black mini-skirt and white flowing gypsy top with her hair styled into waves. Jasmine was wearing a slightly longer skirt in mostly shades of blue and green & had a deep purple spaghetti top with an anime character on it. DMG and Mai wore Black Jean dresses that were low cut but DMG had little red Japanese writing on it. Serenity wore her usual clothes whilst Chi Mo opted to wear a peach strapless top and quarter-length jeans whilst Kanika just decided to wear a thin yellow summer dress. Everyone's hairstyles were magnificent! From DMG's hair held back with chopsticks, to Chi Mo's Ringlets. 

I put on my dress. I admit, it showed off my shoulders brilliantly and it came just above the knee. It was slightly baggy but being a size 18 and a curvy figure does have its advantages. I stared at the looking mirror with its marine dragons surrounding it and smiled. I looked really nice for once. 

" Kathy's going to do your hair now, and I'm going to do your Make up" Mai said as she knocked on the French doors. I told them that I was ready and they all came in! Bickering on what style I should have – elegant, retro, bold, feminine oh the list was endless! I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

It was five to eight and a phone call from Marik (which made DMG all hyper and girlish) saying that everyone was going to see Charlie's Angels – Full Throttle (*thinking sarcastically * hmmmmmmmm I wonder who chose that?) we were to meet them at the Cinema on Dollards Street – the most popular Cinema in Domino city which was WAAAY higher than UCI back home.

"There! I've finished with your hair and DMG has dome your make up" Kathy said whilst Renoun sprayed the huge Anna Sui perfume bottle - Doll Face, light yet romantic. Serenity handed me my MPM. My hair was in loose, amorous curls with pastel pink jewel clips dotted around the place. DMG did a fantastic job on the face, as it wasn't heavy looking at all. It didn't look tarty or as if I was trying too hard. It was soft; the light pastel shades of pink suited me very well. Chi Mo chose a necklace with a crystal heart dangling from it, a pair of gold earrings with stars hanging from the star shaped studs. Kanika handed my cream shoes.

"TO THE MOVIES!" Jasmine hollered. 

"Right! Let's get going!" Chi Mo instructed and we all left the house to go to Dollards street. I still have no idea what's going on, but I won't bother asking. I'm enjoying myself too much already.   

------------------

A/N 

KT: Why all this secrecy?

KH: No comment

KT: Why are we dressing up?

KH: No comment! ¬¬

KT: *sighs * fine, -_-;; R+R plz


	7. Author's Note

A/N:-

  
  
  
  


I will be updating this fic soon! I haven't abandoned it - just got a touch of writer's block. However!! I'm hoping that this fic will be up by either Monday or Tuesday ( since my A levels are now starting and the stress levels are beginning to give me a headache - not healthy but that's what school does to you) and Yes N.Kurai you can be in it- but you'll have to be the last one cuz otherwise, this fic will get insane and I don't want that to happen k? ^-^ 

  
  


Is it poss if I could called you Kurai? ^-^ and I'm gonna have to give you brown hair and uhhh....... purple eyes! Cuz I need to tell the readers what u look like. Hope that's ok........^-^ 

  
  


Just to let you know folks.

  
  


TIQ


	8. At the movies

Disclaimers:- Me no Own Yu-Gi-Oh! So leave all your suing documents in that burning firewood k?

  
  


A/N:- WOW!! I'm Back! - It's Back! Sorry for the nearly 2 month delay (bn busy with stuff and making my website ^^ ) hope you enjoy this chapter! TIQ aka The Ice Queen

  
  


P.s: If I get any of the pairings wrong - Soz ^-^;; long time.

-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


We got to the cinema on time -- 8:51PM and Yugi and the boys were there, queuing up for us. I noticed that Duke Devlin was there all spruced up for some reason, then again so was the others. Poor Ryou, from the look of it he was a bundle of nerves.

  
  


"Y-You look N-Nice Katy..." Ryou complemented me, looking at the floor. I went red myself.

  
  


"Errr thank you Ryou, Y-You look nice yourself" I beamed, trying not to look obvious that I Had this huge crush on him - it failed miserably.

  
  


We walked inside of the cinema and boy it was HUGE!!! The red patterned carpet looked like it was steamed cleaned 3 times a day, they didn't have ordinary lighting either! They kept changing colours every 10 minutes which gave the feeling of being in Aladdin's cave or Santa's grotto! My eyes began to go all starry-eyed as the glittered dark navy blue walls shimmered like stars in the midnight sky. Kathy was carrying the food & drinks with Bakura and Tristan.

  
  


"Where's Kurai Malik?" Jasmine asked as we all went into Screen 2 and sat on the back rows.

"She'll be here in a sec, she's working as an usher in here but she must of finished her shift by now....oh look!! Here she comes now!" He pointed out to a girl with Long brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Kurai? Didn't know she was here in Domino City too!

  
  


"What's up peeps!! Oh yeah, you'll love this film!! Hi Malik!" she waved as she sat down next to Malik. I couldn't help but notice the order in which we were sitting. It went from left to right Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Chi Mo, Marik, DMG, Yugi, Jasmine, Duke, Renoun, Yami, Kanika, Bakura, Kathy, Ryou, Me, Seto, Mai, Malik, Kurai. 

I started to become suspicious at the sudden patten, mind you, I think Renoun was thinking more of football and getting rid of the perfumery smell than watching the movie. As for Duke, I think he was sitting there to get closer to Jasmine. 

  
  


It clicked. I suddenly found out why I was dressed up like this - it was the group's idea to try and get me and Ryou together!! I started to feel queasy at the unexpected information that filled my brain. Kathy was enjoying herself, flirting and teasing Bakura which was somehow, making him turn on his own charm onto her. For the supposedly 'King of Thieves' as he kept claiming to be, he was sure acting the right prince charming with her.

  
  


"Pass the popcorn Katy! I ran out!" I heard Joey call out to me. I stared at him in shock. THAT WAS A MEGA SIZE POPCORN!!! cost me £7.50 in English money!! I passed the salted popcorn and saw that Ryou was stammering quietly to himself. I looked up and observed the rest of the group - they were grinning from ear to ear - that is scary.

  
  


"Want some popcorn Ryou?" I asked smiling with a tinge of red in my cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yes P-please"

  
  


Seto however was cool and calm as we were all waiting for the movie to start. I think he's planning on a way for having me as his girlfriend because he kept trying to 'accidentally' put his hand on mine as I was grabbing my Sprite drink.

  
  


"Hey Kaiba!! I didn't think you were invited!!" DMG hollered out as she in a strong embrace with Marik. *sighs* I wish something would happen here. Ryou's whispering to Kathy about something. Why is she looking so serious? She seems to be knowledgeable in whatever they were talking about - oh my, Kanika and Yami are arguing because he tried to act like a spoiled rich kid - he was trying to do a Kaiba and Kanika wasn't having none of that.

  
  


"Oh grow up Pharaoh!"

"What?? I was only giving you a cuddle!!"

"Since when do Hugs involve trying to put your hands up my shirt!!"

"Errrrrrrrrr...........well I'm Pharaoh and I do whatever I want!" 

  
  


I heard an almighty crack.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW KANIKA!!!"

"Shush!! The movie's starting!!"

  
  


We all stood up and cheered which resulted in us being stared as if we were retards when we sat back down. Halfway through the movie, I heard giggles towards where Chi Mo and Joey were sitting but I couldn't see who it was because it was dark. 

I felt a arm creep around me from the right, and another from the left. I can't believe the predicament I've put myself into for being so nice and responsible.

  
  


"Ummm I'll be right back, I've just got to nip to the loo K Ryou?" I smiled as I got up, making the two boys realise that they weren't feeling my shoulder, but each other's arms!! I heard a yell from Seto and a new argument from them. Apparently they had been arguing over

me but that remains still a rumour.

  
  
  
  


After a while as I was just about to wash my hands I heard two voices complaining in the other toilets. 

  
  


"I can't believe it! I wanted to go out with him first!! Oh she'll pay for this when we go back to school!! I spent the last few years trying to get his attention and she comes along and he's all over her!!! makes me sick!!"

  
  


The other one spoke out, she sounds familiar.......

  
  


"I know how you feel, I grew up with Yugi and I fancied both him and his Yami but what did I get? A relationship that only lasted a year and a life time of seeing the shrink because of my speeches!! I'll make their lives hell!!"

  
  


Oh my, I washed my hands and went back inside the cinema to sit down in my comfy red seat. The cinema was like the ones you see at the premier with it's big puffy seats and steamed cleaned blue glittery carpets. The screen was bigger - much bigger than the ones back home, you could fit two of those in this one!!

  
  


"Jeez Katy, I thought you fell down the hole!" I heard Kathy remark.

"Oh leave her alone Kath, if ya gotta go, you gotta go!" Joey commented.

"Errr thanks Joey.....I think" I said, embarrassed at the pair's bluntness. 

  
  


Without realising it, I rested my head on Ryou's shoulder and fell asleep. What did you expect? The film was over two hours and the cosiness of the atmosphere was getting me quite sleepy. I felt his arm snake around my waist shakily - maybe it was because he was scared that it was Seto's instead of mine *sniggers* that's a laugh in itself. Seto by this time was fuming mad and walked out - he'll back for another round with Ryou.

  
  


Renoun was getting right into the film! She accidentally socked Duke around the head who was trying his hardest to impress Jasmine still - poor Jasmine, she's in the same boat as me only she's going out with Yugi now. I think. 

  
  


Kurai and Kanika were throwing popcorn at the bunch of girls we knew from school who just happened to be popular for the wrong reasons.

  
  


"Bunch of saps" Kanika smirked as they got up and went. Kurai nodded and threw a chocolate milkshake at the tall blond girl we know as 'Tanya Kiss-and-Tell' she scowled at us and threatened to make our school lives hell. Kanika & DMG just laughed at her and so she went off in a strop.

  
  


We got kicked out just as the film was 5 minutes away from finishing. I couldn't help but observe the way the group just 'suddenly' disbanded to do 'some stuff' or 'last minute revision' I stood there with a bemused look on my face until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

  
  


"Ummm K-K-Katy? Would Y-You L-Like to g-g-go to the park with me?" looked down as he kicked an imaginary stone.

"Sure!" I beamed. "Something on your mind Ryou?"

"Yeah.......We need to ummm discuss a few things..................."

  
  


Oh...my.....Ra....... he isn't going to is he?? Oh my....I feel all giddy....I FEEL SO EXCITED!!! but what's going to happen?? I can't wait to find out...........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


----------------------------------------------

KT: *has hearts in her eyes* kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^-^

KH: *sniggers* I know something you don't about what Ryou's gonna say.........*runs off*

KT: huh?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TELL ME!!! *runs after her*

KH: R+R plz!! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!!


	9. A short chapter

Disclaimers: I-do-not-own-YGO k? Gooooooooooooooooood *gives the readers a choccie biscuit*

  
  


-------------------------

  
  


There we were, just standing in the park. The sudden song of 'Mickey' by Lolly popped into me head - man that's oldest and annoying song I've ever heard! *sighs* oh well. 

The Crescent moon seemed to be waiting for one of us to speak, along with the glimmering stars that huddled close together. Hmm, maybe they're planing something for me.

  
  


"Umm K-Katy?" Ryou stammered as the crisp, cool wind blew both the darken leaves and his heavenly hair. I should pay attention or I'll miss what he's trying to say to me.

  
  


"Yes?" I smiled - Oops! I made him blush again, must try and resist making cute faces at him.

  
  


He motioned for me to sit down by a tree which was near a dark crystallised lake. It seemed to me that everything was in place heck, all we would need now is those Italian restaurant singers from lady and the tramp!

  
  


Ryou stared up into the sky for the tenth time before he took in a final deep breath and looked at me. I tried to resist pinching myself, I might wake up or hurting myself!

  
  


"I wanted to ask you something, you see, there's this girl I like - I mean really like. And um, she's nice, kind and um, very mature for her age. How would do you go about asking this person out?

  
  


I was baffled or rather, I felt as if I had a good quick swift kick in the teeth. I had to answer or he would think something was wrong.

  
  


"Well," I started, trying to not sound too disappointed. " Maybe you should just be honest and tell her how you feel without sounding desperate or freaky and ask her out" I half-smiled.

  
  


Miho appeared from nowhere, how I do not know but this wasn't going the way I was hoping it go. She slung her slutty arms around him and bluntly asked him out in front of my face! He couldn't help but blush madly and stammer like something possessed! 

  
  


" I guess I should be leaving. Night Ryou, Miho. Enjoy your evening together" I smiled one last time. Trying to hide the fact that I was crying and my mascara was running down my face. I walked all the way home, not bothering to turn back until I heard Kathy, Bakura, Chi-Mo, Joey and Kanika running down the street lighted sidewalk, smiling.

  
  


"Has he asked you yet?" Kathy asked me, then she & the others realised the condition my face.

"Wh-where are the others?" I asked, trying not to sob.

"They all went home, they were gonna meet up with us tomorrow" Chi-Mo replied.

"STUFF THEM! WHAT HAPPENED!!??" Kanika blurted out.

"M-miho asked him out" I said, holding my arm as if it was wounded.

"Oh Katy, it's might be a misunderstanding" Kathy reassured me. I raged.

" Oh yeah!?? well you weren't there were you!?? she can have him! Ok!!! SHE-CAN-HAVE-HIM!!!" and I ran off all the way home.

  
  


"Ryou was supposed to asked Katy out" Bakura stated, he was a little annoyed that his Hikari was now hooked up with a skitty bitch but there was nothing he could exactly do.

"Well maybe we should pay Miho a little 'visit' then......she was there on purpose..." Kanika suggested, cracking her knuckles.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A/N 

I know that was short but I wanted to set the next scene up for next chappie. ^____^ R+R plz!

  
  



	10. To Fair Veronaand Ryou's not himself

  
  


Disclaimers: TIQ: I OWN YGO!!! YES I DO!!! HONESTLY!!! 

Past Bakura: If you own YGO then I'm the pharaoh

TIQ: Ok, so I'm in a straight jacket AND your not the Pharaoh....but you should be! **n.n**

Past Bakura: heh heh heh ^^;;

TIQ: *swoons* here's chapter....forgot..too busy staring at the king of thieves *hearts in her eyes.

  
  


Katy, Kathy, Ryou& Bakura: *all sweat drop* ¬¬;;

  
  
  
  


-------------------------

  
  


The past few days in school have been a nightmare! I've had Seto 'sweet-talking' me into going out with him, Kanika and Renoun punching all of Miho's friends into oblivion and finally, Kathy's been making both Ryou AND Bakura's life a misery.

  
  


"Awwwwwww Kathy!! Why not!? You're tearing my pride apart!" I heard him whinge across the halls as I was putting my books in my locker. Kathy still insists that she doesn't fancy him ( which I find rather hard to believe), she said rather go out with a camel than the Tomb Robber - ouch.

  
  


Yugi and Yami came up to me. I don't know why, but I have this funny feeling that EVERYONE want me to go out with Ryou grrrrrr why does his name even make me blush??? note to self: buy white face power-ok maybe not....don't want a face like a road map.

  
  


"Katy, you've got to talk to him, the guy's not himself!" Yugi said concerned. Yami just looked at me as if to say 'I'M WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE SO THERE!!' hmmmm.....maybe it's just me. I looked at them wearily as if to say that was both tired. fed up and wanted to go to my Biology class, in which every one in my circle of friends would be there - even Ryou and his 'sweetheart' ouuuu I'm so MAD!!!

  
  
  
  


I sat down in my usual place by the window whilst Mr Pyro (yes, that is his surname...weird isn't it? ) was teaching us about the reproductive organs. In other words, it was sex education. I sat next to DMG, Chi Mo, Kurai & Jasmine ( who was being bombarded with god knows what Duke's been sending her. Last week it was teddy bears with hearts on them - that's too sappy even for MY liking!) In the second row from the back. 

Kanika, Kathy, Yami, Bakura and Malik (Marik was suspended for setting the principle's arse on fire. Apparently, he was trying to do an experiment to see if methane was flammable...) were sitting behind us, having a pen fight which lead to Yami being stabbed to death by their Parker pens and Kathy giving Bakura a whole new make over with her felt-tip pens.

  
  


That's odd......Ryou keeps looking at me ( I wasn't looking at him ok? Kurai told me when I doodling a picture of me hanging my yami and Miho. Hehehehehehe )

  
  


"And so the penis releases sperm into the vagina......" Mr Pyro was droning on until we heard a scream and few colourful Egyptian curses - it was my yami Kathy whacking Bakura with her red furry pencil case before chasing him around the school with the teacher's board pointer.

  
  


"YOU FUCKING TOLD ME YOU DOING A SECURITY CHECK ON ME!!" I heard her bark at him. Man you see the fire that burned wildly in her eyes! Her red hair suited her attitude quite well. Poor Bakura, he was going to be killed unless I didn't do something about it. There was one way I was going to stop her - by embarrassing her.

  
  


"SANURA!!!" I shouted out from the science window. She stopped and turned to look at me.

  
  


"What!?" She growled.

"If you keep picking on him and chasing after him - not to mention talking about him in YOUR SLEEP.....people are going to think you FANCY HIM!!"

  
  


I'm dead, I'm going to die! She threw Bakura at me! THROUGH A WINDOW!! I don't believe it! She ACTUALLY picked him up, one handedly picked him up and lunged him through into the science class!

  
  


" I do NOT FANCY HIM!!!!!!" she hissed at me. Kanika and Kurai just blinked whilst Renoun fell into fits of laughter.

  
  


Finally, the Lunch bell rung YAY! That means me and the gang get to go to Macaris café to eat! Mmmmmmmm I can smell those BBQ chicken wings already! But before we even stepped out of the classroom, our Italian teacher Mrs Soncini waltzed into the room with an announcement. I'M WASTING AWAY HERE AND SHE WANTS TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

  
  


We all sat back down.

  
  


"I've been going around zer clazzes and I vill tell you what I've told zer othzers, Italian & English literature trip to Verona iz tomorrow at 2:15 AM so those who are go-wing please meet me , Mr Rown, Miss Deo and Mr Valteno at the Domino docks. I'll read out zer students who are go-wing."

  
  


Then, for a full 20 minutes, she read out the names...Kathy, Kanika and Renoun were bored to tears and Kurai wished that she had stayed in this morning. Me and Chi Mo on the other hand were gagging at the other girls who were swooning because Verona was the place where Shakespear's tragedy 'Romeo & Juliet was staged.

  
  


"From zis class it'z Marie, Joan, Karl, Yue, Katy, Kathy, Joey, Tristan, DMG, Kurai, Miho, Anzu (Me and Kathy were ripping our hair out by now), Renoun, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik - although he iz suspended, Bakura, Kanika, Duke, Jasmine, Chi Mo and Ryou"

  
  


YES!! Kaiba isn't going!! WOO-HOO! *nances around inside her head* 

  
  


"Of course Mr Kaiba is joining us but iz go-wing in hiz own privet plane" Mrs Soncini added abruptly.

  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Joey shouted out all of the sudden. I feel your pain.

"MR WHEELER WHAT HAS GOT INTO YOU THIS AFTERNOON??" The old bat known as Mrs Soncini exclaimed. Then we heard a low, rumbling sound coming from Joey.

  
  


"Heh heh I'm starving Miss" He said, patting his stomach. I thought Chi Mo was going to turn into a drooling puddle. Kathy remarked sarcastically.

  
  


"Jeeze Miss! You mean that we've gotta put up with 'Smiling Seto' for the whole week!? Th-That's Suicide! Being with him is like being next to a Rabid DOG! - No offense Joey"

Kathy smirked and flicked her hair back, whacking Anzu in the face. ( It actually left a mark on her face too!)

  
  


"Only uno person is to partner up with him" She STILL carried on! My poor, poor tummy...I'm wasting away! Kurai nudged me again.

  
  


"Psst!"

"What Kurai?" I turned my head towards her. Is he scowling at Seto?? What for?? This is very OOC for him.

"Katy Summers?" Mr Pyro called me. Yami was playing the funeral tune until Kanika started to play a few tunes of her own on him - the Elephant Stomp. Jasmine had to pry Kanika off of him until she decided to give up and leave them to it.

  
  


"Anyone would of thought those two where husband and wife!" commented and flung her arms into the air. For once I agree, but I wanna live so I'll leave it as that *chuckles*

  
  


"Yes Sir?" I looked up at him. Please don't let him find out that I didn't do my essay on the pheromones ( I think that's how you spell it ) please!

  
  


"You're paired up with Mr Kaiba...."

  
  


AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!!!

  
  


Kurai went to object, but Malik gave her that look and motioned her to sit down. Finally, since we missed half an hour's lunch, we were given the afternoon off....why didn't that happen in England?? Aw well, we went to Macaris to eat before we became thin enough to fall through cracks in the floor.

  
  


"That was totally unfair on your part Katy, being dragged away from your friends to spend time with the Ice man" Renoun commented, tucking into the chicken salad. I couldn't agree more.

  
  


"If I was you I'd pound him into next Tuesday!" Joey got a bit carried away and knocked the quadrille cheese-hamburger flying into the air and it landed on Duke - who was trying to get TOO close to Jasmine again ( who was at the time too busy drooling over Yugi to notice). We fell about laughing. 

  
  


"On the serious side Joey, if she DID to that she would of been sued for all she's worth!"

"Oh .....right" Joey blushed - I swear he fancies the girl! Ever since the movies he's been making a bigger prat ( and a bigger target for Kathy) of himself.

  
  


Kathy looked up and she noticed that Ryou was on another table with Miho. Did my Yami just grin? Ohhhhh boy....not good. She slapped her hands on the table making us have heart attacks. Oh lord help me!

  
  


"GUYS LISTEN UP!" She grabbed both Yami's and Bakura's school collars. I REALLY fell sorry for those two, if it isn't Kanika using them as rag dolls it Kathy, and Vice-versa.

  
  


"You mess this up and I'll be giving you two a one-way ticket to the shadow realm!" she growled & shunted them away from her as she got us to huddle into a circle before continuing.

  
  


"Ok, I've noticed that Mr Sensitive over there has done nothing but followed us and today when they announced that my poor excuse for a Hikari was gonna 'hook-up' with slappy made me realise something - he's jealous" she sat back and folded her arms before glaring at Bakura because he got a nosebleed. He got a full view of her breasts.

  
  


"Don't-make-me-hurt-you" she said, gritting her teeth.

  
  


"You've got to be Kidding me Kathy, Ryou? Jealous? That's not like him" I heard Yugi doubting.

"Well, it could explain a lot of things like why he's acting more territorial than gentlemen like" Kurai chimed in.

"I could just pick his brains to see what he's thi-"

"Don't be stupid Malik! Your better off mind-reading a sponge!" Kathy hissed, making him feel 1cm small.

  
  


"We'll just have to see what happened tomorrow k?" DMG stated.

  
  


Yeah, we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings - whether I like it or not.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


A/N:-

  
  


Kathy: OH YEAH! It's soooooooooooooooooooooooo Obvious!

Katy: what is?

Kathy: *pans her* nothing, wait grasshopper

Katy: @_@ ouuuuuu....R+R plz

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Dark Waltz Katy's true feelings shows

Disclaimers: - I hate to admit it, but I don't own YGO nor 'Dark waltz' by Hayley Westenra…..*sobs her little heart out*

-------------------------

I stared out of the plane's window and watched my colleague's run around like headless chickens on the ferry. *sighs*    

Even when we when they 'accidentally' threw one of the kids over board, they couldn't help but argue amongst themselves on who should dive in and rescue the poor mite, from what I can hear through the mind link, Yami wouldn't because he would get his clothes dirty, Marik & Malik couldn't swim and Bakura said that he rather gouge his eyes out than rescuing a 'mere mortal'.

_~~In __Verona__~~_

"Katy!!" Kanika called out to me as I hastily got off the plane. I didn't want to spend the next hour of my free time with him! although I was going to have to spend the next week being his 'partner'. Ryou came up to me, why I don't know because if I remember rightly, he's partnered up with Miho.

"H-Hi Katy, I see you're with Kaiba then…." He began to stutter and I'm sure there was a tinge of red creeping up to the surface of his cheeks. I looked away, for someone who's mad at him; I'm finding it verrrrrrrrrrry difficult to keep my hands to myself and sobbing to my heart's content.

"Katy! C'mon! We've got a country to explore!" Kathy yelled out to me, with her hands on her hips looking a cross between a spoilt brat and an excited little child. I walked off, leaving Ryou to scorn himself and sneer at Seto who was planning something for me *sighs* I wish he'd leave me alone………

"MALIK!!! STOP MINDSLAVING THE PIDGEONS!!!" I heard Kurai yell at Malik before she whacked him with a paper fan, resulting in a one-hour crying session from the young Egyptian.

"Joey, why don't we look at restaurants and stuff before we all retire to the hotel?" Chi-mo cooed whilst batting her eyes at him, I thought Joey was going to melt on the spot! The pair waved us good-bye before scampering off , leaving me with the others who were trying to stop Marik & Bakura setting the ferry alight because the ferry owners thought those two were  hobos – don't ask, even I was baffled by all the commotion that I didn't see Seto slip his arm around my waist. *grimaces*

"STEP AWAY, FROM THE MATCHES PASTE-FOR-BRAINS!!" I heard Kathy yell at Bakura and DMG was encouraging the pair to blow the boat up!! *laughs* huh? I turned around and looked up to see Seto's face quite close to my own!! Before I could do anything like knee him in the balls and damage his manhood, he KISSED ME!! Tongues and all!!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *looks for the nearest disinfectant* 

Luckily, Jasmine spotted this and called Kathy. Next thing I saw was Seto taking a dive into the sea – head first of course with Yami & Tristan laughing their heads off and calling him a loser, even I couldn't help but and laugh too. 

BOY was he mad!! He said that he'll see me in the morning and stormed off – OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT??? Ryou's just sneakily tripped him up and blamed Karl!  Oh my…..and I thought Yugi's method was bad ( Yugi pushed Duke over board and he had to hold on to the life-line. Duke was getting too close for comfort if you know what I mean)  

I've never known this before but when I was walking around with the others, I noticed how everyone just paired off in twos – unawares of course. Maybe it's the country's influence or the work that we're doing for both English and Italian just happens to be Romeo & Juliet…well that and the fact that we've got to learn about the culture for our coursework.

Miho was trying to learn her lines, oh didn't you know? She's Juliet in this play we're reconstructing based on the characters that we're going to be studying. I'm just learning about the history, music; the way people lived and compare that to today's culture. *sighs* hey? Where did everyone go?

I ran down the cobble-stoned alleyways until I spotted them in the Boscolo Hotel Leon d'Oro. Kurai, Kathy, Tristan, DMG and myself were just gawping at the bright, open spaces, high-class furnishings, refined and hospitable welcoming that the Verona hotel had. 

"So how's that composition or song choice coming along Miss Summers?" Mr Rown asked me, he's our music/art teacher who has an uncanny resemblance to Jim Carrey. I said that it was going great and found two songs from a CD I had in my rucksack and gave him my Lyrics that were to go with it. He suggested that I should go to one of guest living rooms so that I could practice and show Miho what she had to sing in the play. 

The two hardest parts was that some of my classmates were going to be there….and Mr Rown said that the song had to come from the heart.

Kanika and Yami were arguing over the seats (which landed in Marik & DMG nicking their seats). Miss Deo, our theatre studies teacher was giving out the rest of the slips that was going to tell them which characters they were to play/study in Romeo and Juliet. I admit, there were more male characters then females which left most of my friends either screaming, crying on going into fits of laughter.

 I heard Kathy scream, then again, you couldn't mistake that murderous racket even if you were six-feet under and have ear-muffs glued to your ears!

" I-I'm MARRIED TO _THAT_ THING!!" She pointed to Bakura who was funny enough, doing the happy dance mixed with his own moves from Egypt. If you don't understand what she's bellowing about – I don't blame you but here is the cast list that Miss Deo had finally written in her book.

Romeo - (Ryou) [Hmmmm….I wonder why……]

Juliet - (Miho) [But most of knew that wayyyyyyyyy before we got to Verona – she volunteered for the part]

Friar Laurence-(Yugi) [Bakura couldn't stop laughing at him, calling him 'Little Monk' and anything else he could conjure up]

Mercutio-(Marik) [It was fate that he got the part]

The Nurse-(Jasmine) [I feel sorry for her; she wouldn't stop crying and strangling Duke]

Tybalt-(Malik) [The Irony of it all]

Capulet-(Joey) [WHAT?? How did he get that part??, well, I'm pleased about that 'cause he gets to be with Chi-Mo]

Lady Capulet- (Chi Mo) [Good for her, she was blushing for hours on end and went starry-eyed before Joey huggled her to death]

Montague-(Bakura) [Well, he DOES seem to fit the character very well, He kept saying that he was ashamed to have a 'son' such as Romeo]

Lady Montague-(Kathy)[ Did I just see her blush? Or was that from all the screaming?]

Paris-(Yami) [Need I say more?]

Benvolio -(Tristan) [ *faints]

Prince Escalus -(Seto) [ *blinks* he should have been Tybalt or Paris…]

Sampson and Gregory (Kurai & DMG) [Both people cause A LOT of trouble, take that Riot last week in school ^^;; ]

Balthasar - (Duke) [He wasn't too happy about that, he complained a lot, like Ryou only Ryou look mortified than unhappy]

The Apothecary - (Anzu) [*kills herself laughing*]

When everyone had settled down, and Mr Rown had his piano (and the violinist) tuned in, Miss Deo explain the outline of the play for a few hours before turning me to sing one of the songs I've chosen. She carried on.

"For this song, _Act 1 scene 5, I've asked Katy to sing a song that would set the mood for both the dance and the feelings between our star-crossed lovers, Katy, when you're ready"_

I felt my dinner trying to make it way until Kathy, Chi Mo, Kurai and the others gave me the thumbs up. As the music began to play, everything just came together and I just sang – much to my surprise, I could sing – ok.

_"//We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together\\_

_//I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever\\_

_//Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light\\_

_//Time dancers whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven\\_

_//Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever\\_

_//Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light\\_

_//Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright\\_

_//Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light\\"_

When I had finished, everyone just stared…did I have crisps in my teeth? Did my dress fall down?? Somebody speak please!!

"GO KATY!!" Kathy & Jasmine shouted out. Kathy knock out a protester flat out cold. "Dam critics" she said as she glared at the now pile of mush where the critic once sat.

"That was truly inspirational Katy, it captured the scene entirely" Kurai commented. Yugi started to write poetry for Jasmine (I don't know if it's true, but I have a hunch that he does)

"It sounded like a cat being strangled and castrated!" Marik, Yami & Bakura remarked - until Kanika, Kathy and DMG chased them around the hotel with steak knives.

Just before I left with my friends to check out one of the resturant's, I caught Miss Deo looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

Miss Deo was looking at me with concerned, sympathetic eyes. Was I singing about someone? Yeah, you could say that. And the saddest part is that it came from the very bottom of my heart…….

---------------------

Kathy: If only you knew Katy…..

Katy: knew what?

Kathy: That he – never mind ^^;;

Katy: O.o? *shakes her head* anyways…them + going out places like restaurants = CHAOS!!

Kathy: *has a crooked halo on her head* what?

Katy: ^__~;; R+R plz 


	12. Kuribos and IceCreme

Disclaimers: - Don't own YGO if I did then…….I would own all the M.Iteams!!!

A/N:- I was 18 on the 27th of Nov! YAY! GO ME!!!! ^^;;

--------------------------------------

It was about 7:45pm, the nights were drawing in quicker than expected, considering it was autumn and not a single rain-drop in sight! I'm so glad I left England!

 People were hustling and bustling through Verona's busy cobble-stoned streets in which the soft, ivory glow of the streets lamps gave it that authentic yet romantic look.

 Me, Chi-Mo, Kurai, Jasmine and Renoun were running about and swinging around the street lamps whilst DMG was pick-pocketing passer-by's. Yami kept making comments on how he would run the place if he was in charge.

"People should be working, not drinking and making fools of them selves!" He stated rather sulkily. Kathy and Kanika held a bottle of vodka each in their hands, whistling innocently before downing the bottles in one swig. I'm thinking of sending Kathy to one of those drinking contest – apparently, when she was back in the old country, she could out drink the river god (Until she met the Tomb Robber and the rest was history). 

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Joey Moaned, we could hear his bottomless-pit growl at us rather angrily. So we decided to stop by in one of those fancy –yet humble

restaurants. Marik scouted around the place to check for 'squirrels' a huge sweat drop appeared on DMG's head.

"All clear!" he called out. That guy scares me! I don't why, but when he looks at me, I swear he's got a plot to disembowel me…..a bit like Bakura sometimes, only for the fact that Bakura's eyes twitch and the veins in his head pop out when Marik takes the piss out of him, resulting in little Yugi failing terribly to reason the two men into not fighting – 'men' *sniggers* THAT's a laugh!

We sat down and Tristan sparked off a conversation – Romeo and Juliet…..oh Joy…

"I can't believe that Miho's Juliet! I mean, she's been every single female main character that I could think of! I should have been Romeo! Not Mr 'oh look at me I'm so cute! " Tristan slammed his fist down before suddenly realising what he had just said about my Ryou….wait…did I just say 'My Ryou'? 

Kathy punched him in the gut. "You twit!" she snarled and rammed his face into the table – I know must control my Yami much better than this, but my mind's gone somewhere else at the moment….mmmm his soft, white hair and deep, sincere earthy brown eyes and – 

"Katyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hello? Earth to Katy? Houston, we have a problem, Katy's mind's drifting off again" I heard Kurai imitating a NASA space man whilst Malik waved his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys" I smiled, not noticing that Yami was looking above my head.

"Mind if I joined you?" I spun around to put a face to the sweet, angelic voice I heard. I began to blush, redder and redder until my face was the same colour as Kathy's hair! Why me?? 

"Sure, we were just discussing about the play Ryou" Chi-Mo smiled out of politeness and motioned him to sit in the spare chair – in between Kanika and Kathy who were surprisingly having a card game of 'shit-head'. Where those two drunkards just happened to be sitting opposite to me, arguing over who cheated. I knew the Verona vodka bomb would be too much for them to handle considering the loser would have to down a shot of the strong liquor.

"I laid down an acesh! *hic* you can't put a King on it! *hic*" Kathy was swaying to and fro whilst Kanika was answering her back.

"Listen 'ere Shurura *hic* Ashes are lower than Kingies so I laid him! Oh wait, that *hic* came out fuddy..." She slurred her words before falling over backwards and hitting the cold grey/blue tiles. Kathy on the other hand, passed out and landed on Bakura's lap which resulted him being teased by Yami and Marik because the poor thief was too stiff to move – if you know what I mean.

Renoun started to get bored and decided to have an early night – mind you, being a teacher of sword fighting for the play must be tiring. *sighs* oh well, at least I get to make the music and that *grins*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! FREAKY MINI-MAN!" One of the waiters shouted out before we caught on what was happening. The next thing we knew was that the restaurant was being over-run by Kuribos! Apparently Yugi was fed up waiting for his shrimp salad and decided to get his lackey to get his food – only to be chopped up by the chef who thought it was a shaggy sheep.

"YUGI!!!" Jasmine hollered and panned him. Malik and Marik thought it would be fun to take their girlfriends on one of the motor bikes they stolen a few minutes ago, leaving me, Chi-Mo, Joey, Ryou and the others desperately trying to put the Kuribos back into Yugi's deck. 

"Jeeze I know your lacking in stature Yug, but I didn't know brain power too!" Joey commented.

Well that put the icing on the cake! Yugi started to sob uncontrollably! If Kanika and Kathy were to here to see this (Yami and Bakura had to take them back to the hotel for safety reasons) they would of turned him into mince meat!! This is very unusual for him; maybe it's because he's been reading too much poetry or heard that Jasmine likes sensitive types – which ever came first. Yugi was well chuffed when Jasmine lead him out and treated him to ice-cream. I want Ice cream……

We stood outside the restaurant. For as late as it was, I wasn't sleepy at all, but then again I loved the night skies more than I did ice-cream.

"Joey I think it's best if we leave now, we do have a big day tomorrow, learning our lines as Lord and Lady Capulet" Chi-Mo said as looked at me as if to ask if I was going to be ok on my own. I smiled and told her that she should get a good nights rest.

"So what do you want to do now?" Drat, I forgot that had my dreamboat behind me, being all gentlemen like.

"Well it is getting late y'know Ryou and –"

"You hate me don't you?" Oh god no! Please don't let him think that I do! Must think fast!

"No! ….I don't it-it's just that I'm concerned that if you don't get enough sleep, you might not feel ready in the morning to memorise your lines." I said worryingly.

I continued, shaking with the sudden chill wind that whipped through the cold streets. 

"Besides, I have to 'look after' Seto and teach him his role as Prince Escalus as well as what princes were expected to do in those times"

He smiled at me. Ouuu I'd would love him to hold me the way he does Miho in the play…..

"Katy I just want to say that……I wish I could take Seto's place so that I could –" I knew what he was going to say. I wish that he didn't think himself inferior to Seto. 

"But then I wouldn't be able to fall for that Romeo as I do this Romeo" I replied, turning away and started to make my way back to the hotel. Only to be stopped by Ryou gently grabbing my arm. He tried to act Shakespearian which put a smile on my face.

"Then do you not think that I prefer this true, modest Juliet than that who thinks she's the moon and stars?"

I-I-I can't help it, it's his eyes, so sincere…..so…..human…….

"I –I-I must go Ryou, it's nearly ten o'clock….you must get some rest" his face saddened.

"Th-Then can I walk you back? Are you coming to the practices? Can I buy you lunch tomorrow?"

I smiled softly, making him blush even more than I did.

"Sure, but expect Seto to be with us tomorrow"

-----------------------

Kathy: That's not good, I mean, expect some serious fights and stuff to happen

Katy: hoo boy v_v R+R plz


	13. Fight! and the girl squad are devious

Disclaimers:- I don't own YGO! Who do you think I am!? The Queen??

A/N:- Just to remind you that this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done! From the beginning to end it's over 4,000 words! @_@ enjoy!

P.s: the balcony scene has numbers and it's made clear by the numbers & explanations at the end of this fic.

-----------

"As the Role of Prince Escalus, you are the bringer of peace in Verona. As a character, you've got be stern yet justified ok? Think of yourself as a Judge"

I was explaining as best as I could to Seto by the money fountain just outside the Italian jewellers. He couldn't stop staring at the shop – then again, neither could I with the sapphire embedded necklaces calling out to me in a language that only I could understand, something like _'buy me you idiot!' _

I asked him to practice a few of his lines whilst I looked into the shop. It was like Aladdin's cave! Crystals hung from the ceiling, velvet turn-tables mainly consisted of pearls, rubies, emeralds and the precious metals known as silver & gold. I might buy one or two so that the character Juliet looks more of an aristocrat than an over-dressed drowned rat.

"I never knew you were the type to buy jewelled accessories…." I spun around only to find Yugi and Joey looking at sovereign rings.

"Oh they're not for me Yugi, it's for the character Juliet. Y'know, make her have more….how can I put it, style?." I grinned and brought the necklace with Sapphire & Diamond droplets.

"How can you afford those things?? Dey cost the earth!" Joey exclaimed at the four figure price tag. I wish they wouldn't state the obvious. I can't stand talking about paper & tin known as money.

"Well, most of the money comes from my uncle's company – IcoKorp and the wages I get from working there when I visit" I reluctantly explained, refining the fact that they could mistake me for another Kaiba…..oh the painful Irony…..

"Is that the Company that does graphics, Media and other bits and pieces? Owned by _The _John Summers?? He's the guy who merged his Company with Kaiba Corp?" Yugi asked. I put the jewellery into the bag hastily.

"Yeah, um, could we get off of the subject please? I've gotta meet the others at the cafeteria in a few minutes and then I've got to help Miho with her costume…..wanna come?"

Luckily, they nodded and we (included Seto who wasn't pleased that the 'midget and his dog' was with us) walked back to the hotel.

"KATY!! You're sooooo dead meat!!" Came the familiar, yet frightening sound of my Yami and she charged & barged passed the people who were just waiting patiently with a huge carving knife in her hand. 

"What did I do??" I shrieked out of surprise. When you have a plate full of pasta, a large sprite drink and nerves like a mousetrap, what can you do?

*CRASH!*

I dropped my dinner and legged it out of the cafeteria and onto the streets with her running behind me before you can say 'Ra'! Kurai and Kanika just stood there with blank faces whilst DMG and Chi-Mo tried to restrain anyone else from running after us.

We got to as far as the wooden bridge down Albertio road when she called out to me.

"Katy you can stop running now!!!" Now, I'm confused. But nether the less, I stopped.

She sat on the edge of the bridge's rails and motioned me to do the same. This is odd, why go **completely** schizophrenic on me one moment, and then totally calm the next? Maybe she wants to drown me instead.

"I've been thinking Katy; ever since we went on this little 'trip' you've been putting yourself in the background. When we had that 'who should be Juliet' back in theatre studies, you opted to do the music and textiles of the play instead……that's not like you…."

That was true. But then again, I do get stage fright. *grins to herself* Kathy glared at me and continued. I think I should listen now….

"Miss Deo is doing her nut because Romeo isn't putting any effort into it. This morning when you were off 'bonding' with the spoilt brat, he locked himself in the Cleaner's closet and refused to do ANY scenes! Do you realise what that means??

I piped up with my hand waving about as if my hand was on fire.

"That the Cleaners couldn't clear up that muck that Marik, Yami & Bakura left after having the spicy Egyptian special last night??"

Kathy Grimaced at the thought (not to mention the stench) and whacked me across the head. OW!!!! That stung!!

"NO! Dam, why are you so STUPID!? Mind you, it _was mine, Renoun and Kanika's idea to put in my secret ingredient into the cooking pot but that's beside the point….the point is that –"_

Just then, Jasmine and Chi-Mo came running up towards us in horror. 

"Y-You'll never believe it b-but….Ryou and Seto are having a scrap!!" Jasmine said as she gasped for air.

"Somehow I knew this would happen!" Kathy growled and dashed off back to the hotel, dragging me along with her. I've never noticed till now that she can run at 35mph! My feet could catch fire any moment!!

When we got there, there was a roar of spectators waving betting tickets (how shallow is that??) in the air and dear Ryou was being kicked about like a used tin-can.

Mrs Soncini grabbed the two boys and gave them a right rollicking before sending them into separate rooms. The odd thing was, I didn't expect Ryou to shout out that he was going to deck Seto later.

~* Later on*~

Two more days till we go back home! *gasps* but by then I'll have to find another song to do in which me and the girls are going to dance to *groans* and this rehearsal theatre stinks…..oh great, that was actually Tristan with the cheese and onion crisps….

"Miho please could you convince the audience that you're smitten with Romeo during those lines? It should be a lot easier since Ryou's you're boyfriend..." Miss Deo called out as Miho preformed slightly off key.

We broke out into a menacing snigger.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Miho huffed, glaring at me and Jasmine. "Jasmine keeps distracting me with her mumbling and Katy was lousy helping me out!"

DMG lashed out, claws an' all! I think Marik's eyes nearly came out of its sockets as she screamed and hissed at her! 

"SHE'S DONE A DAM SIGHT MORE THAN YOU, YOU WHORE!! SHE'D MAKE A BETTER JULIET THAT YOU COULD!!"

DMG….no…..don't put you're foot into it again please!

"YEAH! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SAT ON YOUR FAT ASS MOANING AND COMPLAINING!"

 Kurai piped up and accused Miho of being the mother of all Mary-sues. Then the others joined in, throwing the odd coke bottle and spanners at her. But, she remained calm and smirked at me.

" Miss Deo, I-I suddenly don't feel well" she cooed and faked her sudden illness/ migraine/whatever. Kanika felt like giving her an actual reason to be ill like oh I dunno, suffocation?

"I've got some paracetmol if you want some…" Tristan suggested

"I've got something better, a mallet!" Bakura snapped, with Marik & Yami holding other weapons of mass destruction like a kitchen sink or a branding iron with the word '100% fake' 

Miss Deo glared at the boys and threatened them to take away their hair styling products if they didn't shut up. And they did. Note to self: A boy without styling mousse is like a girl without her cell phone.

"Ok, Miho, you just go to your dorm and since Katy is your understudy, I'll get her to finish this scene off so we can move on to the next…." She then looked at Ryou Sternly. "Now because your girlfriend isn't well, I still want the best from you, GOT IT??"

Ryou nodded and got himself ready. I looked at my friends who were grinning at me. This creepy, very creepy…it reminds me of the film 'Chucky the Doll'.

Miss Deo called out to the cast to get themselves ready whilst the rest of the class were to either makes notes, or rehearse their lines.

I felt sick to my stomach when I heard Ryou say his lines but I've got to admit it, there was a lot of passion coming from him.

 ROMEO (**Ryou) [Coming forward.]:  
But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?   
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!   
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon   
Who is already sick and pale with grief   
That (1) thou her maid (2) art far more fair than she.   
Be not her maid, since she is envious.   
Her vestal livery (3) is but sick and green, (4)  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. (5)  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!   
O, that she knew she were!   
She speaks, yet she says nothing.   
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.   
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.   
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven   
Having some business, do entreat her eyes   
To twinkle in their spheres till they return. (6)  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?   
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars   
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven   
Would through the airy region stream so bright   
That birds would sing and think it were not night.   
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!   
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,   
That I might touch that cheek!  
  
**

JULIET ( **Katy** ) :  
Ay me!  
  


ROMEO:  
She speaks.   
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art   
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,   
As is a winged messenger of heaven   
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes   
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him   
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds   
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
  


JULIET:  
O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore (7) art thou Romeo?   
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;   
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,   
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.   
  


ROMEO [Aside.]:   
Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?  
  


JULIET:  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes (8)  
Without that title. Romeo, doff (9) thy name;  
And for thy name, (10) which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.  
  


ROMEO:  
I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.  
  


JULIET:  
What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel? (11)  
  


ROMEO:  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.  
  


JULIET:  
My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?  
  


ROMEO:  
Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike. (12)  
  


JULIET:  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.  
  


ROMEO:  
With love's light wings did I o'erperch (13) these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt.  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop (14) to me.  
  


JULIET:  
If they do see thee, they will murder thee.  
  


ROMEO:  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.  
  


JULIET:  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.  
  


ROMEO:  
I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;  
And but (15) thou love me, let them find me here.  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting (16) of thy love.  
  


JULIET:  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?  
  


ROMEO:  
By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire.  
He lent me council, and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.  
  


JULIET:  
Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;  
Else (17) would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight.  
Fain (18) would I dwell on form (19)--fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke; but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay;"  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,  
They say Jove laughs. (20) O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.  
Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world. (21)  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, (22)  
And therefore thou mayst think my havior (23) light;  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange. (24)  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But (25) that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, (26)  
My true love passion. Therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered. (27)  
  


ROMEO:  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--  
  


JULIET:  
O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
  


ROMEO:  
What shall I swear by?  
  


JULIET:  
Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.  
  


ROMEO:  
If my heart's dear love--  
  


JULIET:  
Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!  
  


ROMEO:  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?  
  


JULIET:  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?  
  


ROMEO:  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.  
  


JULIET:  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
and yet I would it were to give again.  
  


ROMEO:  
Would'st thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?  
JULIET:  
But to be frank (28) and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have.  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!  
[NURSE calls within.]  
Anon, (29) good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. [Exit.]  
  


ROMEO:  
O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.  
[Enter JULIET again.]  
  


JULIET:  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.  
  


[NURSE (**Jasmine)** within.]   
Madam!  
  


JULIET:  
I come anon.--But if thou meanest not well,  
I do beseech thee--  
  


[NURSE within.]  
Madam!  
  


JULIET:  
By and by I come.--  
To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief  
Tomorrow will I send.  
  


ROMEO:  
So thrive my soul--  
  


JULIET:  
A thousand times good night!  
  


ROMEO:  
A thousand times the worse, to want thy light!  
Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks  
  


[Enter JULIET again]  
  


JULIET:  
Hist! Romeo, hist! O for a falc'ner's voice  
To lure this tassel gentle back again! (30)  
Bondage is hoarse and may not speak aloud,  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than  
With repetition of "My Romeo!"  
  


ROMEO:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending (31) ears!  
  


JULIET:  
Romeo!  
  


ROMEO:   
My sweet?  
  


JULIET:  
What o'clock tomorrow  
Shall I send to thee?  
  


ROMEO:  
By the hour of nine.  
  


JULIET:  
I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.  
  


ROMEO:  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
  


JULIET:  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Rememb'ring how I love thy company.  
ROMEO:  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.  
  


JULIET:  
'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--  
And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, (32)  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.  
  


ROMEO:  
I would I were thy bird.  
  


JULIET:  
Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. [Exit.]  
  


ROMEO  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! (33)

-

Silence, just pure stillness of the air as I saw Miss Deo spill her coffee in shock. C'mon, I was frightened as heck! Sure I kinda stammered, but I did my very best! Jasmine was much better than me and she had very few lines in that scene!

Seto laughed maliciously.

"ENCORE RYOU! It's a shame you couldn't put THAT much effort when Miho was playing the part! I wonder why!?" Seto remarked, making the tosser sign at him.

"Shut up! You couldn't even be articulate without that Laptop glued to your hands!" Ryou growled back. I'm not sure whether to stop it, grab some popcorn like the others did or walk out…. This could get ugly, very ugly.

"Well at least I don't sleep outside the girl's main dormitory asking if they've seen your boxers in their room!" 

"Kaiba I believe that's a lie, which was actually **you" he was now walking towards him, his fists clenched and teeth gritted.**

 It was something you saw in the western movies only, this time it wasn't act. Marik wanted to join in but Chi-Mo stopped him and got Duke to get the other teachers. Miss Deo was shaking from head to foot that bad that Kurai and Renoun had to put her to sleep with one of their tranquilliser guns….how did they manage to keep that huge thing in their titchy cloth they call a bag?? 

Suddenly, Ryou charged at him & before we knew it, the chairs (and props) were hurtled in all directions! Joey & Malik headed for the nearest exit – actually, I think they went to get some boxing gloves…never mind, let's just say that they ran off.

As the fists started to fly, (and also feet/gladiator sticks/whatever) Seto hollered out something that made it even worse. How worse you ask? Well, let's put it this way – he ended up going through the hotel's windows and had 3 of his teeth knocked out as well as other cuts & bruises.

"THAT IZ IT!!!" Mrs Soncini screeched, sounding like nails going down the black-board painfully slowly. "WE ARE GO-WING BACK TO DOMINO CITY AND FINISH ZER REST THERE!....NOW!!!!"

Yugi, Kurai, Chi-Mo & I nearly shit ourselves when she started to shout & curse in Italian! Trust me, when this happens, you KNOW that you're dead.

Bakura walked off with Kathy & a battered Ryou whilst me and the others packed our bags and went to the ferry.

"I've never seen him do that before, what in tarnation was going though the boy's head??" Tristan asked in confusion. Personally, I couldn't answer that even if I was on 'who wants to be a millionaire'. Renoun Piped up.

"Well Seto made a remark about someone and Ryou just went ballistic! A bit like the time when Yami found out that they don't do boiled scarabs in this day and age anymore."

Yami just mumbled and lugged his bag into the luggage storage department before going over his duelling deck.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to go on Seto's privet helicopter. Anyways, I'm going to look at the view of the sea ok? See you all tomorrow" I yawned and made my way towards the back of the ferry. 

DMG, Chi-Mo & Kurai followed me since the others were still putting there stuff away.

"You alright Katy?" Kurai asked, holding a bottle of Lambrini in her hand and pouring out 4 glasses for us. I nodded and stared out to sea as the sun came down to sleep in its watery bed.  

"Of course" I smiled "I'm just stressed out over the composition and helping Miss Deo & Marie with the costume making…that's all"

"And the fact that we have boyfriends and you don't" Chi-Mo slyly sneaked in a comment which made me roll my eyes and laugh.

"Please, I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy" I replied playfully, pretending to act snobbish. They all looked at me with raised eyes and a 'I-don't-believe-you' look upon their faces.

I raised my hands up in defence. 

"Ok, you've caught me red-handed, I still think I've got a chance, it may be a small one, but it's a chance no less" 

DMG slapped her hands together as an idea began to brew in her head. It's kinda scary because you never know whether it's at the cost of your dignity or not.

"Well, y'know that Mrs Soncini wanted all of us to go to that theatre in London and make notes on it…..?"

We looked at DMG with confusion. What's the mini trip gotta do with me getting with Ryou?

Then the three girls started to nod and grin. That's freaky. 

"With Kathy's help since she's been spending more time with the Bakura's just lately, and Renoun's really good at sensing danger oh! Don't forget we'll need Jasmine for ideas since she's the romantic type....finally we'll need Kanika and the rest of the boys to act as body guards…but we still get to have quality time with our boyfriends ok?" Kurai plotted.

I was too busy dreaming about stuff to notice that they had left to privately talk with the other lot. Kathy came up to me just as I was yawning.

"About time you slept squirt, I don't want you looking like shit….not that you do already…." She remarked and used me as a local leaning post.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you….." I replied sleepily, walking back to one of the cabins all this excitement has left me dead tired.

"Because Miss Prissy-Pants, apart from the fact that I'm your former self, you would have been bullied and gone insane." 

"I think I'm that already"

"Nonsense!" she examined pretending to act shocked my 'acusation'. Then she ruffled my hair like a father does to his son. 

"Look, get some sleep and tomorrow will be easier. Besides, we have work to do…." She walked off, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 Work? I have a funny feeling about this…….

---

Katy: OO!! I'm scared…..

Kathy: '^-^'  no worries….we all have ways to get what we want…

Katy: That's why I'm scared…

Kathy: ¬¬U *sighs* Read & Review please…

Explinations

(1) Because. 

(2) In classical mythology the moon is ruled by the virgin goddess Diana; hence the innocent Juliet is "her maid," but this maid is more beautiful than her mistress. 

(3) Virginal, costume like that worn by the ancient Roman Vestal Virgins. 

(4) Young women were said to suffer from "green-sickness" which could only be cured by lovemaking. 

(5) That is, stop being a virgin (make love with me). 

(6) Her eyes are so bright that it seems two stars have traded places with them. 

(7) Why. 

(8) Owns, possesses. 

(9) Take off, get rid of. 

(10) In exchange for your name. 

(11) Talk. 

(12) If you don't like either of those names. 

(13) Climb over. 

(14) Hindrance. 

(15) Unless. 

(16) Lacking. 

(17) Otherwise. 

(18) Willingly. 

(19) Do things correctly, start over following the proper ways of becoming acquainted. 

(20) Jove, or Jupiter, an infamously unfaithful husband, was said not to take seriously the failure of lovers to live up to their oaths. 

(21) I'll resist you properly if you promise to keep courting me, but not otherwise. 

(22) Foolish 

(23) Behavior. 

(24) Distant, standoffish. 

(25) Except. 

(26) Aware. 

(27) Revealed. 

(28) Generous. 

(29) Right away. 

(30) Oh for the voice of a falconer who can lure back his tercel-gentle (the male of the goshawk, trained to hunt and return at a master's call). 

(31) Listening. 

(32) Fetters. 

(33) I wish I were sleep and peace so I could rest on your breast.

Balcony scene taken from my old English book from year 9.

TIQ


	14. England? Do we have to?

Disclaimers:- I don't own YGO! When you think about it, I don't own much do I?

A/N:- So sorry for the delay! I'm sort of busy with school work & that, but here it is! Another chapter! 

P.s some of the contents refer to Katy's Childhood which is a FanFic I'm also working on. ^-^

--------------------

"KATHYYYYYYYYY!!!!" I screamed as she pranced about in what was once my long, Gucci dress….now it was mini-dress since she had the audacity to re-vamp it to 'her style' and claim it as her own! *growls* if I wasn't such a pacifist I would of knocked her into next week!!!

My Yami cackled as she continued to show off. 

"Shame that the play was cancelled, on account that Bakura & Marik - _not to mention his highness_ thought it would be fun to have a contest to see who had the biggest duel monster in the school theatre…..Yami won….again"

I nodded and pulled out a pair of jeans. It was finally the Christmas holidays and I'd received a letter from my uncle John (now 36 since he's 18 years older than me) asking if I was coming home for Christmas. I replied yes and asked if I could invite some of my new found friends in which the answer came back positive (Under the conditions that Mr Kaiba had to come with us).

"Is your uncle still trying to be a ladies' man like his was back in his youth Katy?" Kathy asked, shifting one of her eyebrows upwards.

"Yeah, and he's still not married. It's great that the others have agreed to join us!" I smiled as I slipped on my pink anime jumper, ready to meet the others down at the Elisè café on Dyer Road. It was snowing lightly, and when I had finally convinced Kathy to wear warmer clothing (being the stubborn cow that she was) & we made our way there.

As we were walking, Kathy stopped and put her hands on her hips; before making a bold statement.

"You do realise that when we get to England, that we might have both tell them about our past _including _**WHY** we left, and keeping a slightly low profile…"  she scowled at me as if it was my fault that Scotland Yard was after us.

"Hey-HEY! I wasn't the one who thought it would be cool to **blow up** Big Ben!" I drove my foot down to make a point….owwwww.

"Well I wouldn't of if those freaks weren't after you for uncovering their plot to over-take Ico-Korp huh?? I had to kill them off somehow!!"

"Oh hush Kath, we're almost late meeting the others" I tried to change the subject as I turned into Dyer Road. That was when Kathy decided to drop the bombshell on me.

"And your uncle STILL wants you to get engaged to Seto, come to think of it, he still thinks that you're going out with him" she folded her arms sarcastically and began to 'ponder'.

Shit…..how is this going to work out? If I told my uncle that I wasn't with Mr 'Big-I-Am', he would have a fit and accuse me of jeopardising his Company's reputation!! I have to come up with a plan…. 

"Katy!! Kathy!!!" Chi Mo & DMG called out to us before Bakura barged pasted them and began to swear & curse at us.

"What's with him?" I turned to Renoun who was stabbing the stones out of the café wall.

Renoun commented flatly. "He's complaining that Kathy's going out with some buff boy at school called Brett"

What??? I never knew that! I can't believe that she never told me! I sat down next to Yugi & Kurai so that I could rest my legs and get used to the fact that my Yami has a boyfriend…..what was going on inside Brett's head! I know he was a cousin of Joey & Serenity but that was about it. I asked my friends what happened.

"Quite simple actually" DMG remarked, occasionally sipping on her hot chocolate "Brett just walked up to her in PE and asked her out, according to Joey, he had the biggest crush on her since he transferred here…"  

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kathy oddly as she was arguing with Bakura. 

Sighing, I spoke to the others about the arrangements tomorrow since we were leaving Domino, to go to my uncle's mansion in London.

Just then, Ryou turned up with a spring in his step before Kathy decided it would be funny to trip him up, causing him to fall straight into the bin with full force, resulting in her & Bakura arguing again.

Being the polite person I am, I helped Ryou out of the bin. *grinning* *notices that the others are looking at her smugly*

Am I blushing? DAMMIT I AM!! Oh no, so is he! Oh my, he's not blushing like I am…it's more of the fact that one of his body parts has responded noticeably.  

How embarrassing.

I quickly sat down before Tristan had the chance to nick it heh heh….

"Ok, so we're all meeting at your house at 3am tonight right?" Malik rolled his eyes and sneered at Joey who was at the time, eating a heart-clogging beef-burger.

I nodded as Kathy came over and literally dropped herself onto the seat, sulking. I don't know why, but ever since she's been around the Bakura's, she's been getting more & more secretive…then again, so are the others….

"What's with you moody-blue?" Kanika asked, prodding her arm to try and wind her up.

"Meh" and the red-head folded her arms before having a face like thunder.

"Sanura….Tell me….." Kanika asked again, this time more aggressive.

She mumbled: "Bakura's gone off to play a shadow game with Brett" and glared at Ryou evilly until my mobile was singing 'Merry-Xmas'. Dam, remind me to change the bloody tune when I get home!

It was my Uncle John. My uncle wasn't your average hard-nose businessman; then again, I haven't met anyone who's brave enough to handle his sharp-tongue. Well, apart from the old Mr Kaiba…

"Hey Uncle John, hows the…um company?" I tried to hush the conversation as Kurai; Chi-Mi & Jasmine were listening in. *laughs*

He laughed. This was always so welcoming to me that it brought a childish cheeky grin to my face.

"Great Katy! We're in full swing and the demands for media/technology are forever growing! You have been reading the annual reports I've sent you as well as watching the TV channels?"

I had to think fast; sure I read the report but to watch the news? Pshaw! Who do they think I am???

"Yeah! Well," I exaggerated "It seems to be in order uncle, me and my friends will be there by five, considering flight delays -"

He butted in: "You **are** bringing young Seto aren't you?"

I wish I wasn't. I'd rather bring Weevil Underwood! Although, he does have an 'interesting' butterfly collection.__

"Yeah, is after all, he is my constitutional partner in business" *groans* why did I accidentally blow up 1/3 of Mr Kaiba's Military unit?? Apart from the fact that I'm a major klutz and I was actually _trying to stop Mr McGinnis from hacking into top secrete files on the humongous PC._

But being the curious child that I was, I thought it would be _brilliant_ to plug a live wire into one of the Tanks nearest to him whilst Seto & Mokuba were putting Viruses into the computers. How were we supposed to know that the floors were covered in a film of flammable stuff? I sure didn't!

I put the phone down and grinned nervously before I face-faulted at the fact that they weren't there. Well, apart from Ryou of course.

They left a note on the picnic table. I think they were scrapping on who should write what 'cause of the different pens (& Crayons) that was scrawled on the paper.

'Gone to pack HeY I wAz GonNa WrItE DaT oh shut up pup_! MaKe Me! I wanna write in here too…**BWAHAHAHAAA****!! _Oh great, Q-Tip can write_**** shut up! _We'll see you two later, that if me and the girls don't kill these twits later _BLOOD!! ****MARIK! HEE HEE!! Maybe I should take Kurai out sometime… *blushes* **__Kurai's__ Blushing!!!'_

Okkkk….I can handle this…..*mentally cries in her head* THEY'VE LEFT ME!!!! WAHHHHH!!! *sniffles* ok I'm done now. I sat down next to Ryou and drank the rest of my now stone-cold Americarno.

"S-so we're going back home huh?" He stumbled. I was trying to hide the fact that I still felt for him. How can I put this….it feels as if some little devil is going the sword's dance on that little lump of muscle that we call a heart.

Painful. 

Just like that song by Phil Collins – In too deep? Man my whole life's been nothing but a song. *chuckles*

_'You know I love you, but I just can't take this, you know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,_

_Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this, you know I want to, but I'm in too deep'_

I nodded and as I sighed, I watched intently as the puff of cold, white mist escaped from my mouth. 

"Yeah, you still with Miho?" 

Shit! That was supposed to be a thought INSIDE my head! Not good….

"No…she, um…Dumped me" He cast his eyes down at the hot-chocolate that he was drinking…mmmmmmm…hot-chocolate….

Right! Make him happy, just compliment him and say that it was her loss. Good Plan! *smiles*

"What are you smiling for?" He discovered my 'oh-so-happy-as-an-electrocuted-eel' grin. 

I shot back at him quickly. "N-Nothing! Heh heh, I….was just thinking how great it is that you're coming with us to England! Alone! heh heh"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, hoping & praying that a meteor or a lightening bolt would strike me down with vengeance.

"Oh, well I'm glad too. Sort of anyways." His words came out heavy as lead. I thought I had problems back home. He sounds as if He blew up 100 Big Ben's and have both Scotland Yard **_and_ CID after him. Poor thing.**

"Too many memories huh?" I tried to comfort him. *swoons*

"Yeah, the worse memory was watching our beloved landmark being blown to bits….."

"Who would do such a thing??" My eyes nearly popped out my head with the frightening thought of me & Kathy being found out.

"I don't know, but whoever it was, they're wanted by the whole country and there's a huge reward for catching the culprit" Ryou beamed and bid farewell after giving me a hug. *drools*

"I'll see you tomorrow at 3AM!" he called out.

Oh my, I've just realised something! When I get back home, I'll Have A LOT of explaining to do…..and me and my Yami are Britain's most wanted….

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear, look's like the past's catching up on Katy & Kathy. I'm just filling in for them since they're too busy getting ready to jest off to the UK.

R+R Plz!!

Katty ( TIQ )


	15. Kathy's Seacret part 1

Disclaimers:- *sings* one the 1st day of last xmas, the lawyers gave to me….1 certificate saying that I don't own Yugi……

-------------------------

It was raining in England; I watched the rain spatter harshly against the coach's window as we travelled through the congested traffic. Joey was duelling Yugi whilst the other's looked on, occasionally shouting out 'YOU TWIT!' or 'nice move! Finish that monster!' Jasmine still had Duke after her and quite frankly, I think Yugi didn't like it; I mean sure, we're all just good friends ( except for Marik, Malik & Joey of course – Mental reasons ) on a vacation, hoping to have fun without either Kathy or the other 'Pyros' blowing the rest of the country up. I know Malik & Kurai are now dating properly because she was on the 5-way phone to me, Chi-Mo (who is single), DMG (with Marik), Jasmine (Single with boy problems)& Renoun (The one who's actually got the brains to stay single) and we were just having our regular girl-chats whilst waiting for our favourite programmes to come on.

~*Flash Back*~

"Malik's going to take me to the Millennium wheel and view the whole city from the highest point" 

"Eh? Am I hearing you right Kurai? Katy are you actually getting this??"

"*chuckling* Yes Chi-Mo, and Renoun heard right too"

"Yep!"

"*squeals* You are sooooooooooooo LUCKY!!! According to the Girl's cute/popular board in school, he in the top ranks at number 3!"

"Woah…..and it gets updated frequently?" 

"It certainly does Renoun, every week!"

"And where's does _'Blondie'_ come in at then?"

"…………………..9"

"HAHAHAHAAA!!"

"So not cool" 

"soz heh heh"

"What's this I hear about Ryou's been dumped by Miho?"

"Eh? What are you on about Katy?"

"Well Kurai, I got talking to him & he just said that he wasn't with Miho anymore"

 "You **_actually_ spoke to him?? I'm impressed!"**

"Thanks DMG"

"Well anyways it's true, he caught her with Tyrell when he came round to –get a load of this- **Dump **her"

*all 4* "NO WAY!"

"Yes my friends, he was going to dump her"

"And you know this because……?"

"Me & Marik were spying on them"

"Trust you….*Hears Kathy squealing 'FUTURAMA'S ON!!!'* ack! Gotta go! See you lot later!"

*all* "BYE!!!"

~*End Flash Back*~

"I WIN! You owe me £10!" 

Yugi called out in triumph as Joey face-faulted and dug into his deep jean pockets to pull out the crumpled £10 Note.

Kathy decided that she wasn't going to speak to Bakura anymore because he sent her boyfriends to the shadow realm and personally myself, I think it won't last because you see, my Yami really does like him and this one time, I was walking home on my own when I caught Bakura practicing asking Kathy out. I got paid to the equivalent of £15 that day to keep my trap shut. *grins*

"We're nearly there Miss Summers" 

The coach driver called out just as we past Parliament – well, what was left of it. Even though the building constructors were working in the heavy downpour day and night, they were still being hassled by both news reporters and MPs. My friends stared and the once colossal clock with a mixture of horror and amusement - apart from the male Yamis who were criticizing & bragging that they could do wayyyyyyy better than the perpetrator. 

"It looks so badly burnt and hollow….." Tristan commented as he pointed out the huge gaping cracks and black, crusted edges.

"I heard that the person responsible was a crazed woman who hated the government" Kurai added. 

While this was happening, Kathy was beginning to become agitated and started to pace up & down the coach. I couldn't really blame her, the thought of getting caught was frightening, just think what they might do to us – torture, hang us, shot at point blank or just let us rot in jail.

"Is everything alright Kathy?" I heard Kanika asking as we got nearer to my uncle's house. 

She smiled and looked out of the window as if to pretend to be occupied with something of less importance but needed a lot of concentration before she turned to her old friend & sighed.

"I didn't want to come back here Kanika, those creeps are still out there" She growled and clenched her fists tightly until they were a creamy white. Obviously that whatever was going inside of Kathy's head, was making her angry and hurt inside. She was never the type to tell you her feelings, I should know, I've put up with her for the past 5 years since I was 13 and she's never let a single tear fall unless she was laughing so hard to Futurama.

"Oh….my….GOD!!! I-Is that wh-where you live Katy???" I heard Jasmine gasp as we pulled outside the giant Iron gates with the initials 'J.S' 

I nodded and got off the coach and buzzed on the speaker as I waited for the others to grab their luggage.

"Hello?" the strong, deep British accent emitted from the speaker.

"Hi Uncle John? It's me Katy…your niece from Domino City"

The Gates swung open to reveal 7-acre forestry / greenery that had the huge Aphrodite fountain just outside the Mansion as you drove up to it in the little mini carts. All my friends were gawping and smiling whilst patting me on the shoulder as if to say 'you've done well for yourself'. Kathy & I on the other hand, looked at each other with worry….why? Because my uncle has trouble accepting his age and wants me to 'get' with Seto. Don't get me wrong! I love my uncle to bits and he's been looking after me since I was five years old (My parents died in a freak storm accident – they were flying kites that day) it's just that:-

"Katy Marie Summers!! My darling little madam!" A tall, lean business man with thick curly brown hair and a moustache embraced me in a bear hug. He's 6ft 9 and I'm a measly 5ft 6½ so you can imagine me being smothered to bits. I went bright red with embarrassment.

"Her middle name's Marie?" I heard Tristan comment to Yami who was killing himself laughing – until Kanika panned him right in the privets. Boy did he howl after that.

My uncle looked at the others with one eyebrow raised.

"Are these your little friends Katy?" he quizzed, finally letting go of me and bear hugged all the girls and shook the boy's hands (apart from Marik & Bakura because they had blood on their hands….how the hell - *looks at the dead coach drive* never mind). 

"Yeah, they wanted to come with me on a vacation since it's the Christmas holidays over there" I smiled after introducing them to him. Kathy was looking around the Mansion corners just in case she sees that new butler my uncle John was on about, apparently he's name is Danny and he's 21 years old. 

Everyone except for me went inside the mansion to have a look around (And my Yami dashed to her room to see if there were any decent clothes she could put on)

as I had to get the stuff out of the coach for the maids and bell boys to collect them. Anyone would have thought it was a hotel!

"Katy? Is that you?" I heard an old familiar voice from behind – Jane. I turned around and hugged her as if she was my aunt- in fact; she was in away but she was our house maid and my Nanny when I was growing up! *grins*

"Oh my you've grown into a beautiful young woman! How old are you now?" she asked, putting a brown suitcase on the trolley as the other servants appeared. 

"18 now Jane, It was my birthday 2 months ago" I Beamed, and blushed as I saw Ryou come back out.

"Ah yes, October 14th is it? What's the matter Kate, you look as if Orlando Bloom just walked in with just his swimsuit on!"

Ryou came over (or should I say shuffled over) and put his hand behind his head. Oh why is he so cute!? Someone upstairs must have let him out on purpose so that they could laugh at me.

"W-would you like any help Kate?" He stammered. He called me Kate? I nodded with that glazed look in my eyes.

"Sure Master Bakura, we need all the help we can get!" Jane grinned at me and shot one of her 'He's got a thing for you' wink at me, making me blush even more.

As we lifted one of Jasmine's huge bags, it started to move! I freaked out and hid behind Ryou, taking hold his waist for security (I never knew how soft his hair was until now! Mmmmm he smells of Lynx Africa…my fave……..)

Jane laughed at pair of us and unzipped the bag to reveal a young girl (no older than 12/13 years old with black hair that had pink highlights and green eyes holding a Mokuba Picture. She looked at us oddly before uttering shyly.

"Are we England? Where's Mokie?"

Jane was just as confused as we were. How the hell did she get here? Who was she?? Why is Jane laughing??

Me and Ryou looked at each other and blushed after finally noticing that A) We were TOO close for Comfort and B) Ryou had a huge wet patch on his pair of jeans….. 

----------------------------

Kathy: Ryou that was gross!

Ryou: *****v_v**** not my fault Katy was hugging me….

Kathy: ¬¬ well next chapter I have work to do….

Ryou: what work?

Kathy: NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX YOU DOPE!

Ryou: T-T *sulks* 

Kathy: heh heh , I love my job……R+R plz ^-^

Katy: what have you done to Ryou! *chases after Kathy with her frying pan*


	16. Kathy's Secret part 2

A/N: - YAY! I've updated X3

Disclaimers: the answer on 'who owns YGO?' is……not me! ^^

YGO cast: *anime falls*

-------------------

"I don't believe this!!!" My annoyed uncle slammed The News Of The World newspaper on the breakfast table as we were all eating. Yugi picked it up and read the main head lines: 'The Red Siren strikes again!!' and the picture of shattered window glass that surrounded the smouldering shop which was once known as Harrods was the only dominating photo.. 

"Who's the Red Siren?" Chi-Mo piped up, sounding rather confused at why it was such a big deal, I kept my mouth clammed shut as the news reporter on the built-in wide screen TV rambled on about it.

"Hey! Why don't we follow her and unmask her!?" Joey piped up; having crazy ideas was one of his specialities (along with being gullible, curious and food mad).

I kept thinking to myself why she's taking the whole thing up again? I thought that part of my childhood was gone, she promised me not to turn rogue & go into thievery again. I guess I was wrong. 

"Something wrong?" Kurai asked me whilst tucking into her cereal, trying not to puke the whole contents up. I can't blame her really, I mean just watching Bakura & Marik slurp up raw Lamb's intestines and steaks would turn anyone into a vegetarian! 

Kathy, who was only wearing her pink cotton nightdress, came down yawning & occasionally swearing in Egyptian as the miniature jack russle barked at her heels.

Lazily, she asked the uptight man "I see she's struck again John, what did she take this time?" 

John pulled out a meter long list and began to read out the missing contents. Bakura & Marik seemed impressed at all this but I couldn't help noticing Kathy's edginess as she nicked Yugi's last slice of chocolate toast. Maybe it was because she could feel the girl's staring at her suspiciously or maybe she accidentally put her hand into my soup bowl, who knows.

"But how does that affect your company Mr Summers?" Renoun asked, playing with the salt pot and growling at anyone who got near her food.

My uncle sat down on his big oak arm chair y'know, the one with the Celtic designs of boars and various chains spiralling around its legs. Seto had walked downstairs with Mokuba by then and sat next to me *groans* of all the places on this marble table and he had to sit next to me. I don't know who's worse! Yami being paranoid over who's poisoned his food, or Seto coming downstairs in his boxers….talk about desperate….Yami that is, Seto's just being….Seto.  

"It doesn't affect my company as such" He began to explain, occasionally drawing diagrams on his little tourist map

 "It's just that it's all been within 5 KM of this mansion, take the diamond heist 2 years ago, and the murder of the London Mayor & his family the year before that. If you look at where it took place, it fits with in the perimeter of my house! Do any of you know what it feels like to be interrogated time & time again? It's bad for business I tell you!" 

My worn-out uncle slumped downwards into the chair even more as Jane poured him some tea. Kurai slapped her hand on the table at a sudden idea that just popped into her mind. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I think the little girl who joined us practically darted behind the rose patterned curtains!

"I've got it!" Kurai exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

"Got what?" Tristan up started, considering he was half asleep to begin with.

"An Idea to bring this 'Red Siren' into the open"

Kathy Smirked.

"And what if she's one step ahead of you already? C'mon, this is an expert we're talking about, not an amateur pick-pocket like pale face over there" Pointing to Bakura who had a face like thunder.    

Yugi & Yami were all for this plan, saying that they'll chip in too with Marik as bait – since he looked the shady type that even Satan wanted to employ! Or feared, which ever comes first.

"But where do we even start to look?" Chi-Mo quizzed, scratching her head trying to think. My uncle butted in all of the sudden.

"You're not going after that mad woman! She's a murderer! A cold-hearted, malevolent creature! Didn't you lot take notice what the news reporter said?? The Red Siren slaughters all sorts of people from all ages!"

I sort of feel sorry for uncle john really, he lost three of his closest friends two years ago and I guess he didn't want to lose anyone else that meant a lot to him. Jane ushered us to go upstairs and get changed if we were to go on the London tour. 

A few hours later, we were all on the double Decker bus (apart from Kathy because she had to go and meet someone important – that made Bakura's blood boil) Malik was waving his millennium Rod about…no I'm on about the millennium item not his dick! *sighs* people need to clean their minds more often…  

"Careful Malik" Kurai cautioned "you'll end up whacking someone's eye out with that!"

Too late.

"DAM YOU FOGHORN!!" I heard Kanika screech at him and sent him flying into the river Thames! Ok, so I lied at little, he got battered by a few high-speed cars THEN he was thrown into the river…..We had to leave him there because the bus wouldn't stop for no one, not even for the blind pedestrian.

We finally stopped off at St Katherine's Docks because although Domino City had loads of docking places & boats that looked the same, Joey thought that this was the coolest place on earth *laughs* 

There was a bitter cold breeze that swept over the murky grey river Thames, making the rust infested boats bob along as if to dance to a mundane waltz. Joey was snooping around the place with Yugi & Tristan in tow; Me & Jasmine looked confused until we heard the sudden clanging of iron scaffolding in the abandon warehouse.   

Renoun & DMG signalled us to move closer to where they began to hear voices that spat at each other spitefully, only one appeared remained refined yet monotone.

"3 SOULS!?! HOW CAN I KEEP MY YOUTH IF YOU'RE NOT KILLING ENOUGH!?"

"Brother I'm sorry, my hearts not in it tonight……."

We moved in closer, with me at the bottom of the pile and Yami and the top; we listened in even more. Bakura noticed a tall, buffed shadow with what appeared to have four intersected rams' horns. The other figure, remained knelt down similar to a medieval knight. The hair was tied back into a high ponytail and wore some sort of a mask.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! How hard is it murder the Prime Minister and his family??"

The superior figure paced up and down. With our hearts in our mouths, we moved into the warehouse and slipped behind the battered shipping crates (which had disgusting jellied eels but Yugi & co couldn't stop munching on them! Ewww )

"Drakhan try and understand, I was supposed to be with my friends and family today! I can't be your lackey ALL the time! I've got better things to do than listen to some hissy spoilt –"

The voice was ruthlessly interrupted by the supposedly person called 'Drakhan' – was that a woman's voice before?  As if he was some sort of blood hound, Bakura was off like a rocket, Marik followed suit, waving two unfortunate octopuses (who funny enough, had an uncanny resemblance to Joey & Tristan *sniggers* maybe that's why he picked them) 

We charged at the malevolent gangster or overlord, well, I stood back because I was too frightened and a certain person held tight onto my hand (and shirt). Awww *folds her arms* but I wanna fight…..though it's not possible for someone like me to kick ass but I wanted a crack at it, throw a few pipes if given the chance *beams*. 

Yami wanted to duel but in case he hadn't noticed, in England, we don't have this sort of thing happening due to the lack of anime goods. So we have to rely on wit, strength…..and good book on some form of magic. I have only strength. *sweatdrops*

"STOP IT!!" The figurine roared; sounding really ticked off. I wouldn't blame the person considering the fact that Marik had blown half of the warehouse apart, Joey & Bakura scrapping amongst each other whilst Kanika, DMG & Kurai were battling away with Devil's child (meaning Drakhan) oh my god! How can they lift those massive weapons of theirs?? I must ask them where they work out. Oh anyways, back to the pisssed off shadow.

Yami had this person in a full headlock whilst Renoun began to tie up its hands with a piece of coarse rope in order to stop it from wriggling free.

"We've got the Red Siren!" Yami called out in triumph, doing the happy dance at the same time as we rushed to the scene. 

The Red Siren growled viciously. "Let go of me you bunch of dumb assholes! Katy tell them to untie me!"

They all looked at me with suspicious, confused eyes; I could sense my fear being sweated out of me as they began to lift the Red Siren's black mask off  

There, kneeling in defeat was my Yami.

Kathy.

The Secret was let out and in the distance; we could all hear the heartless laughter of Drakhan, as he disappeared into the night.

------------------------------

TIQ: OO….. what will the others think of them now? Will they understand? Or will they scold them…..R+R plz ^^


	17. Revolution

Disclaimers: If I had a plushie for every time I've said this….I'd need a fork-lift truck to get inside my house! 

So No I don't own YGO or Nelly Furtado's 'Try'

--------------

My friends were shocked – **I **was shocked as we were on our way home, Kathy….what did I do to make you go down that dank, menacing road? Why did you look so frightened? Just thinking about her startled, child-like face sent shivers down my spine as they took off her black, torn mask off. As if we were now looking at her true self, her inner self. 

 I turned to look at Kathy who remained silent the whole time. I could almost feel the anger radiating through her. 

"We're still your friend Katy…" Yugi sympathised, putting his hand on my shoulder which was comforting, but I couldn't help but feel numb. You know that feeling when you feel as if someone's wretched your whole nervous system out but you just don't care; if anything, it was more pity than anger.

I whispered shakily as the words trembled out of my dry mouth.

"Sanura y-you pr-promised to n-n-never wear that m-mask again….YOU PROMISED!!" Warm tears began to prick my eyes as her face was stricken with guilt.

"I was trying to protect you…." The ancient eyes looked as though it has seen too much destruction through the course of a thousand life times. 

"FROM WHAT? YOU MURDERING US??" I spat, seething with frustration. How the hell was she protecting us?? What right did she have to take those innocent lives!?

Kurai held me back and told me to cut Kathy some slack. I've known Kathy since I was 13 and she never told me anything about herself…apart from that her name was Sanura, aged 22 years old and she was the royal beautician. But that was it.

"Katy, if I didn't murder people my brother would of sealed me away and took all the ones I've ever cared about away from me." She turned me, still no sign of breaking down her impenetrable barriers. 

"Don't you get it? Drakhan is my aristocratic brother from southern Egypt….I was sold off when I was 3 yrs old to a young couple when our parents died of an unknown disease. All I had to remember them by was my armlet. They did it because they knew what my brother was like. I never knew much about him till I met him again 5 years ago"

Joey piped up. "You mean that creepazoid with the four horns for a hairstyle is YOUR brother??? Man are all your folks have the crazy genes?"

Bakura growled viciously. He was that foul tempered that you could just about see his biceps taking form! It took the 3 of us to get Bakura off of Joey. He's been more edgy over Kathy than normal. I wonder why though….he told me the other day that he didn't feel anything for her but after tonight, it appears to be nothing more than a lie. 

"Guys, GUYS! We need to keep it together!" Renoun barked, making us jump. She's right; we shouldn't be fighting each other. I began to try & cheer me and the others up by cracking a few one liners and doing impressions of some of the people back home, Kurai & DMG starting singing some pirate song ..I think it was the one with jolly Rogers in it and soon we were all joining in until we got just outside the millennium dome. A huge sign had read '**_Come one! Come all! See the biggest show on earth LIVE!_**" 

I had to admit it, but I was afraid of clowns ever since I watched Steven King's 'IT' I've been frit to death of them. I decided to go home and see the others later since they were really keen on going to watch. All monkey jokes were at Tristan's expense. 

The bitter wind whipped through my hair as I slowly made my way back to my uncle's mansion. Just typical of British weather, it started to lightly rain which was the hazardous sort since fine rain could make you catch flu or even worse – Pneumonia.

I walked past the children's park and began to remember bits of my early childhood.  My mother, pushing me on the swings, seeing that little boy with white hair play in the sand box, Dad giving me my first daisy chain necklace (then finding out that I was allergic to flowers).

_'Mummy why is he alone?'_ A little girl aged 3 with pigtails was looking up at her mother's shadow figure with curiosity.

_'Because people afraid…'_

_'Afraid of what mummy?'___

_'Sometimes, it's best to leave what is hidden, hidden…the boy will have burden as he ages…he's meant to be alone'_

_'But I want to be his friend…'_

_'My dearest angel, you can never be a 'friend' to a man of snow…'_

"Mother…what were you hiding from me that day….what could you see that I couldn't?" I looked up at the mundane grey clouds as they grew darker & darker still.

"Katy, you ok? You seemed to be in a world of your own…."

I spun around in fright, only to be faced to face with Ryou. Am I hungry again? Or is it that nagging feeling that keeps screaming at me to stop fighting and give in to him, as if I was supposed to. Well not with an explanation I won't! After all, he DID go out with Miho after leading me on with that 'there's girl I like' scenario!

"I-I'm fine Ryou, I thought you were at the Circus with the others?" Dammit I'm stuttering again! Quickly I motioned him to sit down next to me on the swing.

If he was a porcelain doll for real he'd be a limited edition.

Ryou kept looking at me with heartbreaking eyes, occasionally he'd try to swipe the mud off of his jeans though it was no use – well it's raining isn't it? 

"Katy, I can't keep it to myself any longer, ever since seeing you again I-"

"Whoa, WHOA back up there buddy! Seeing me…again?" Talk about appearing on Trisha.

"I f-f-first saw y-y-you when I was 3…. You were talking to some lady. I know it's silly to remember a trivial thing like that but you looked like an angel from where I'm standing."

I laughed "If you saw what I was like growing up you'd think twice before giving me that label. Trust, no one on this earth is an angel" Justifying myself coarsely.

Could he be what my mother was talking about when she said that no one could be just a friend to a man of snow? Or was she making that up? Oh this is stupid, god rest her soul but she was a superstitious woman who only wanted – 

_'All I know / is everything is not as it's sold_

_But the more I grow the less I know_

_And I have lived so many lives/ though I'm not old_

_And the more I see, the less I grow/ the fewer the seeds the more I sow'_

I turned to look at this 'porcelain doll' that was still looking at me with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. 

Have you ever had a nagging feeling inside you that tells you to stop looking for an excuse to fly away into the ice cool sky? I think that's the feeling I've got now, either that or I've drank too much Pepsi Max.

I started to swing back & forth, not caring whether I was soaked to bone or my hair was frizzing out of control that bad it would soon be able to conduct electricity!

"Well, we're only human after all right? We're not all perfect in everyway like a god or Mary-Poppings" I carried on, like a steamboat on dry land. 

"Can you please hear me out Kate?  I don't care if you grew a dozen heads and named yourself Barney! You-mean-a lot to me!" Ryou pleaded, grabbing my hand. Only to be slapped out of the way by my own.

_'Then I see you standing there/ wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try/ Then I see you standing there  
wanting more from me/ and all I can do is try_

_Try'_

Anger was brewing upside of me. *growls* How can you just sweep that feeling under the rug after the lies, hurt and mental/emotional torture that you get put under?! I can't just say 'aw well, I forgive you although my jagged heart was smashed into a million pieces!' It doesn't work….it like burning your hand with boiling water and it leaves a disgusting scar, reminding you of that day.

_'I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness_

_And all the real people are really not real at all_

_The more I learn/the more I learn_

_The more I cry/ the more I cry _

_As I say goodbye to the way of life_

_I thought I had designed for me'_

I sprang up from the seat as if it was on fire. All of the sudden, I just exploded into a fit of fury.

 "You mean the world to me too but you just don't get it do you Ryou!? Miho's that mature, kind and twice more mature than I could ever be! I been trying to live up to your expectations but it appears to be not good enough for you! Well this is MY **REVOLUTION!**" 

_'Then I see you standing there/ wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is trying/ then I see you standing there_

_I'm all I'll ever be/But all I can do is try_

_Try'_

I clamped my hands over my surprised mouth. That wasn't supposed to all come out oh dear god that wasn't supposed to come out like that. What I wanted to say was that….was that….I don't know what I wanted to say….I've forgotten.

Ryou's face seemed to say it all but he kept coming towards me until he had me backed into where the multi-coloured climbing frames were just in front of the duck pond.

What's he gonna do? Tell me what a stupid, hyperventilating little girl I was?

No.

He hugged me instead, nearly suffocating me with that jumper of his. You'd think that after what I've said to him MUST have at least scared him, but he was calm.

"I'm sorry you're hurting Kate, I-I didn't mean for that to happen, if anything, I was trying to ask **you** out…"

"Can't……….breathe……too……much…..wool!" I said, gasping for air.

He quickly let go of me from his vice-like grip and repeatedly apologising. It's hammering down with rain and he's saying sorry? There's no time for it! We've gotta get going or suffer the wrath of the cook's chicken soup if we catch the flu!

"You mean it don't you? About how it was supposed to be me…" My eyes sheepishly looked up at him. I did after all make a prat of myself no?

He nodded and smiled warmly at me again as we finally made our way back home in the downpour of London. Hoo boy….fuzzy feeling returning to the stomach…*achoo* no that was just me sneezing.

I didn't notice but the whole time I was in the park, I could have sworn I saw Mokuba with that girl that was a stowaway in Jasmine's luggage. I must speak to her to see if she knows her…

"Hurry up Kate! We're *sneezes* nearly there!" He took hold of my hand and we dashed towards home, me blushing like a beetroot *starry-eyed*

Heh, some revolution I had.

------------------------------

A/N: YAY! For pages this time! *hugs herself* I'm so proud. Now, I just need to do the next chappy. Then after that we're back in domino! Just in time for school….

-__-U 


End file.
